Seven Souls
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: Soul Eater one-shot collection x3. Most of them are SoulxMaka, but I'll put in some other pairings if I feel like it. Rated T for some sexual content, Black Star's peanut-sized brain, and "the symmetry police." Chapter 13: Love Really IS a Rollercoaster
1. Patty the Matchmaker

_**A/N:**_ WOOHOO! First eva one-shot collection! I've always wanted to do one of these, cuz what I like about one-shots is that you don't have to wait for them to update to see whate happens next and the author can just write straight through! ^^

DISCLAIMER: DreamsLuvr doesn't own Soul Eater in any way, shape or form.

PATTY THE MATCHMAKER

"_AGAIN!_ You are such a _jerk!_" Maka shouted at Soul, slamming her books on the lunch table, causing Kid to flinch as a pebble on the table moved one millimeter to the left.

Soul, who was wearing an equally angry expression followed her. "I'll repeat myself _again_," he growled, his sharp teeth gritted. "It is _not_ my fault! I just woke up, and there she was!"

Maka scoffed. "You obviously seemed to be enjoying it."

"SHUT UP!" Liz silenced the pair. "Everyday it's a new thing! Just stop! You're driving me crazy!"

Maka glared at Soul with intensity in her eyes. "I'll stop when _he_ stops pissing me off!"

"Everything friggen pisses you off, you uptight woman!"

Black Star entered the scene with his bright smile on. "Now! Let us all calm down in the sight of my amazing smi-"

"SHUT UP!" Maka and Soul shouted at him, he could almost see the fire in their eyes.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

Tsubaki gasped. She couldn't believe that Black Star just apologized to anyone aside from her. They were _really_ mad.

Liz clenched her fists. "Seriously! You guys should just stop fighting! Make up and kiss already!"

Maka laughed harshly. "Kiss _him_? I'd rather kiss Black Star!"

Soul glared. "Who'd want to kiss Miss Flat-as-a-Board?"

"_MAKA CHOP!_"

Soul was unconcious on the ground, his lunch spilled all over him. Maka glared down at him hard before turning away to join Kim and Jackie's lunch table.

"Holy son of _shinigami_!" Liz pounded her head on the table. Patty laughed at the sight and resumed poking at Soul's corpse.

Kid raised his eyebrow. He was kind of tired of people doing that. He sighed. "They really _are_ the densest people in the world."

"I kinda wish they would just start dating already." Tsubaki said, her eyes glimmering with concern for her best friends. She glanced a Black Star, who was in fear for the first time. She was concerened for this idiot as well, of course. After all, it wasn't everyday when Black Star sits in feedle position muttering "please don't eat me."

"Why don't you just set them up at the party this weekend?"

"That's a great idea! Why didn't we-" Liz suddenly stopped when she realized who said that. All heads turned toward Patty.

Patty's face was bright and suddenly the sun broke through the clouds and shined on her. Hell with it, she might as well been wearing angel wings and a halo.

Patty giggled. "Just leave it to me!"

--

"Regarding the party?"

Patty grinned, her hands held a clipboard and she had a pen tucked behind her ear. For some reason, she was wearing sunglasses with the lens poked out so that she can look professional. She coughed. "Kid-kun made it required that you absolutely _have to_ come with a date."

Maka's eyes widened as she sat against the tree. Patty sat down next to her.

"But not everyone has a date, right?"

Patty gave her a "not really," smile (which was absolutely fake, but she took acting lessons).

"Even you?"

"I'm going with Kid-kun."

"Liz?"

"Nee-chan is going with this guy she met at the club."

"Tsubaki?"

"Black Star."

"Soul?"

Patty opened her moth, then paused. "No one yet."

Maka sighed with relief before she could catch herself.

Patty smiled mischieviously. "Relieved?"

Maka's face turned bright red. She crossed her arms and tried to shield her embarassment. "As if."

Patty giggled. "There's a way you can get a date."

Maka lifted an eyebrow as if to say "go on…"

"I can do a matchmaker test with you and match you up with someone for the party."

"Okay, begin."

Patty did not touch the pen tucked behind her ear, but pulled a brown crayon out of her pocket.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"How would you describe yourself? And don't be modest!"

"Uh… Smart, I guess?"

"Favorite number?"

"Three."

"Favorite type of music?" Patty said as she exchanged the brown crayon for an purple crayon.

"Pop."

"Favorite hair color?"

"Black."

Patty took out a black crayon. "Favorite Pokemon?"

Maka stared at her confusedly. "_What_?"

"C'mon! It's for the sake of the test."

"I guess… Jiggly puff?"

Patty jumped up and put her crayons away. "Thanks!" She ran away at the speed of Death the Kid when his asymmetrical senses were tingling.

--

"Matchmaking test?"

"Mmhmm!" Patty took out a blue crayon.

"Okay, go ahead." Soul said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"How would you describe yourself?"

"Cool."

"Favorite number?" Patty took out a crayon in a light shade of pink.

"589."

"Favorite type of music?"

"Jazz and my piano playing."

"Favorite hair color?"

"Silver."

Patty sighed. Most of his answers were pretty self-centered.

"Favorite Pokemon?"

"Pikachu."

Patty stared. _That was a really fast answer._ " 'Kay thanks!"

--

Liz clenched the two sheets of paper in her hand. She stared at the answers, each in a different crayon color because Patty thought it looked pretty, but that was not the reason for the anger and frustration in her eyes. She threw them down on the table. "These two have _nothing_ in common! I don't even know if they're allowed to be partners! Even their Pokemon prefrences are different!"

Kid stared at her with a strange expression. "Pokemon?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know."

"Well, this puts us in a rut."

Patty raised her hand innocently.

"Yes?" Kid said, resting on the couch.

"Well, first of all, we could just lie," Patty said. "But then I thought, 'isn't Soul the most obvious when he is jealous? And isn't Maka also obvious when _she's_ jealous?' "

Liz smiled. "I think you might be on to something." She smiled and gazed off in the distance, devising her latest scheme yet.

"On what?" Patty asked.

Kid sighed. "Just play along…"

--

Patty sat down on the arm of the couch, and brushed off her tank top. What she liked about this party was that it wasn't one of those formal parties where you have to wear a dress all the time. She much preferred the short shorts she was wearing at the moment.

She sighed and leaned back and rested. Patty had had a hard day, interviewing every guy and girl that was invited and didn't have a date. Of course, she had to set them up to so that Maka and Soul wouldn't notice anything fishy.

"Patty! Can you help with the snacks?" Tsubaki's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"_Hai!_" Patty said as she scampered off to the kitchen. She saw Maka and her date entering from the corner of her eye. When she entered the kitchen she said to Tsubaki: "I saw her come in. Start operation: get Soul jealous!"

--

Maka was pretty happy with the date she was set up with. He was cute, smart, funny, nice… What more can a girl want?

"Thanks for helping set up, Tsubaki," she heard Kid's voice nearby. She searched through the crowd of people and caught a glimpse of Tsubaki.

"Hold on a sec," she said to her date before running off.

"It was no problem, really," Tsubaki said. "After all, it's for-"

"TSUBAKI! KID-KUN!" Maka interrupted. Tsubaki covered her mouth quickly before she could utter another word.

"Maka! How are you?" Kid greeted her.

"Don't 'how are you' me! What's with the whole date thing?" Maka questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"What, you don't like your date?"

"Oh, no! He's fine! But-"

"Oh, look, it's Soul!" Kid suddenly said. Maka turned around. Sure enough, it was Soul with a girl on his arm. He looked a little annoyed though. Maka was equally annoyed.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said with an equally annoyed expression as she walked away.

"Now we just sit back and wait," Patty said, sneaking up on Kid and Tsubaki.

--

"I _cannot_ believe you lost my book! You don't even read!" Maka shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Liz put her head down and Black Star kept his distance.

"I was trying to kill a spider!"

"With my book?!" Maka crossed her arms and smirked. "That's _definitely_ not cool."

"That's weird, coming from the least cool partner _ever_." Soul said, also crossing his arms.

Maka clenched her fists and stomped. "I would've Maka-chopped you _right now_ if _someone_ didn't lose my book."

"You know," Kid said as they continued arguing. "You'd think that they'd stop arguing after they start going out."

Liz buried her head in her hands. "All that hard work setting them up, all for nothing!"

Patty smiled. "It wasn't all for nothing, watch." Patty stood up, The arguing couple was so into their argument that they didn't even notice the childish girl sneaking up behind Maka.

"PUSH!" Patty said cheerfully as she pushed Maka into Soul. Their faces both turned red and they split apart in embarassment after realizing they were obviously staring at eachother.

Liz raised her head and sighed, relieved. "It's so quiet…"

--

_**A/N:**_ OMG THAT ENDING SUCKED! . I am sooo sry. I'm also sorry that I didn't type what happened after Soul arrived… Sorry, but it's hard to think up of something that wasn't boringly lame… And about Soul and Maka's dates, I couldn't think of names that I didn't already use… So you can imagine it was you if you want ;D

PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you don't, then… I dunno, just review!!! No flares plz ^^


	2. Truth or Dare

_**A/N**_**: **HAHAHA AN UPDATE! I think I'll be updating this story more often than my other ones because one-shots are more fun x3

Truth or Dare

"Tsubaki, your turn!" Maka said, resting her head on her hands as her elbows made contact with the clean carpet. "Truth or dare?"

Tsubaki smiled softly, sitting in an upright position between Patty and Black Star. "I'll go with truth."

Soul groaned. "Seriously? _Again_? That's so boring and uncool."

Maka's book met Soul's cranium and he passed out for a while. "Don't interrupt! I just thought of a really good one!"

"He's knocked out," Liz observed. "Should I wake him up?"

"Nah, I'll do it," Black Star said. He lifted up the bleeding boy and shook him dangerously. "OI! SOUL, THE CREATOR OF GOD IS HERE! WAKE UP TO MY AMAZING SMILE THAT SHINES LIKE THE SUN AND YOU WILL BE BLESSED!" Black Star started laughing like a manaic while shaking Soul even harder.

"Black Star!" Maka stopped Black Star with a book to the brain and took Soul back. "There's a better way."

Black Star stared at Maka in confusion. "What could be better than my smile?"

"This," Maka raised up a huge ass encyclopedia.

--

"So, Maka," Liz said once Soul and Maka finished arguing about Maka's anger management and Soul's stupid aditude. "What was your 'really good one'?"

"Damn, I forgot," Maka said. "I have another one." She turned to face Tsubaki, who was sitting patiently. "What was the worst thing you have ever done to a person?" Maka sighed, it wasn't a very good one on her part. Tsubaki was like this perfect angel, it's not like she did anything. That was what Maka thought until she saw Tsubaki bite her lip nervously.

"Well," Tsubaki started. "Remember that time Black Star almost burned down the kitchen when we were making a cake for Maka's birthday?"

Liz sighed. "How could I forget? He was _laughing_ as my cake that I put _much hard work in_ burned in the oven." Liz gave Black Star a hard glare.

"It looked awesome!" Black Star objected.

"Well, he also burned Maka's _expensive_ present that I left in the kitchen after shoppin. I got really mad and switched Black Star's shampoo with purple hair dye."

"WHAT?!" Black Star said in alarm.

"And you thought I did that!" Soul said to Maka.

"You said you always wanted to do that," Maka shrugged. "Besides, I only gave you one 'Maka-chop,' it's not that bad."

Soul opened his mouth to object then closed it once he realized that she was right. It wasn't as bad as the other times she punished him.

"Ooh! Remember when someone spread a rumor that Black Star was an alien?" Patty said, quite amused with the situation. "Stein-hakase tried to disect him and threatened him with Excalibur!" Patty laughed her heart out at the thought.

Tsubaki raised her hand. "That was my fault."

"Dang…" Soul said. "It's a good thing I never pissed off Tsubaki."

--

"Dare," Maka said proudly as the first person to accept a dare.

"Okay," Black Star said. "I dare you to let us flip your skirt."

_BAM!_

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Liz asked.

"Like I care," Maka said bitterly, still clutching a dictionary that included words in English and their translations in Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Vietnamese, Chinese, Swedish, Portuguesse, Alien, and Dog.

"Ooh! I got a good one!" Patty said, her hand flying into the air.

"Okay," Liz said, sighing and lying against the red couch behind her.

"Remember that one new guy that transferred into our class two weeks ago?" Patty said. "Onee-san said something like 'he was checking out Maka' or something."

Liz smiled contently and crossed her arms against her chest. "I like where you're going with this, Patty."

Patty smiled up at her in a kind of confused manner. "Good, then can you tell me where I'm going with this 'cause I have no idea."

Liz sighed. "Okay, you know that hot new guy, what's-his-face…"

"Jin-kun?" Maka answered.

"Yeah! Remember when you two were flirting the other day?"

"_What?!_" Soul said.

"I dare you to ask him out!" Liz said, completely ignoring Soul.

Maka's face turned pink. "B-but I don't have his phone number!" She thought she heard a sigh of relief from somewhere.

"Yes you do," Tsubaki said. "I saw him give you his number."

Maka sighed. "Okay, fine… I'll do it…"

Just as Maka reached for her cell phone, Soul grabbed it. "Soul, what are you doing?"

"Uhh… Playing tetris?"

Tsubaki sighed as everyone tried to hold back laughter.

"Give me the phone, Soul!" Maka tried to grab the phone from his hand.

"Wait!" Soul held it way above her head. "I'm beating a high score!"

"Soul!" the two collided and landed on the kitchen floor.

"Awkward…" Liz said, laughing. "You know what, Maka? I have a better dare."

"Oi, Soul," Black Star said while walking through the entrance with Soul. "What's with the beanie?"

"It looks cool," Soul said simply.

They were met at the entrance by Kid who walked with them the rest of the way to class. As soon as they took their seats, the girls walked in giggling. Then they caught sight of Soul's beanie.

Liz walked over to Soul, Maka following close behind. "Soul, what's with the beanie?" Liz asked, Maka reached over and pulled it off.

Some of the students nearby caught sight of Soul's hair and started giggling, but the rest of the class didn't, so Liz decided to get some attention. "Soul!" Liz said _very loudly_. "Why is your hair _pink?_" The rest of the class turned their heads and saw Soul's hair and broke out in loud laughter.

Maka giggled as she took her seat next to Soul. "This is not cool," Soul said as Stein-hakase walked in.

"Soul?" Stein called at the pink-haired boy.

"What?'

"Stay behind in class so I can examine your brain."

--

_**A/N**_**: **Holy that was hard to write for some reason . TY 4 READING I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT =D Plz R&R!!!! If you do, I will be your best friend!!!


	3. The Strangest Questions

_**A/N:**_ I just remebered an exercise I did in my creative writing elective and I thought I might try it out with this. The assignment was to write without using narration. But just to let you guys know, it's SoulxMaka… So you can kinda guess who's speaking…

Enjoy ^^

The Strangest Questions Normally Don't Get Answered

"Ne, Soul?"

"What?"

"Why are we friends?"

"…"

"What?"

"That sounds kinda offensive."

"No! I seriously want to know _why_!"

"Uh… 'Cause we met eachother?"

"Yeah, but the first time after we met you called me a _guy_."

"… You heard that?"

"Black Star told me everything."

"Because we live together?"

"So? I lived with my dad when I was little, I hate him."

"I dunno, 'cause we just are."

"That can't be it, there has to be some reason."

"How should I know? Why are you my friend?"

"Uhhh…"

"Can't find an answer? I'm kinda hurt."

"No, it's just that it's a private reason."

"Same here. See? This is like that one time we asked Black Star why he wants attention."

"Good point."

"…"

"Ne, Soul?"

"What now?"

"Why do you wear a headband?"

"…"

--

_**A/N:**_ I absolutely _had_ to use that last part XD

So what did you guys think? Review plz? Cuz only having two reviews is very sad… ='(


	4. SoulKidz

_**A.N.:**_ Okay, first of all, I know that Soul, Maka, Kid, etc. didn't know eachother until they became partners, but I just thought I would try this ^^ BTW, they are roughly about 5 years old in here… So yup.

Pairings: There are some, but I wouldn't say it would be totally romantic…

SoulKidz

It was a peaceful morning, Soul was actually doing homework and Maka, who had already finished her homework, was jusr sitting quietly listening to her iPod. Next to her Blair seemed to be bored.

"Neh, Blair?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking."

"Haven't we all?"

"Yeah, but when we first met you, I had no idea why, but it seemed like I knew you from somewhere," Maka said, pulling out her earphones and switched off her iPod.

"Hmm," Blair thought for a minute.

~FLASHBACK x3~

It was a beautiful night, and all adults really wanted to go out for the night. But who were to take of the kids? Then Kami found the answer: Blair the magic cat!

"_Arigatou_, Blair-chan," Kami thanked the purple-haired cat. "If you have any questions, my cell phone number is on the fridge."

"_Hai hai!"_ a younger version of Blair (looks about 17?) started to push Kami out the door. "Now go have fun!"

Kami waved her good-bye and the door closed. Blair stretched and turned around to see seven little faces staring up at her.

"Neh, Blair-san," A little girl with tan hair and short pigtails pulled at her dress.

"_Nani,_ Maka-chan?" Blair said, bending down.

"Where did Mama and Papa go?" she asked innocently.

"Mama and Papa went out to dinner," Blair said, patting the girl on the head. "They'll be back soon."

Maka's eyes started forming tears and Blair started trying to calm her down.

"I WANT MAMA AND PAPA!!!" Maka started crying.

"HAHAHA! Maka's a CRYBABY!" a blue-haired little kid started jumping on the couch and repeating "Maka is a crybaby" over and over.

"Black Star!" Blair jumped up immediately and grabbed the little blue devil. "_No!_" Blair sighed and put him down. He immediately ran the other way. She really wished she wasn't as limited when it came to magic.

"HAHAHA! I'M FASTER THAN YOU!"

Meanwhile, a girl with black hair tied up into a pony tail was trying to comfort Maka. Soon Maka calmed down and they ran over towards the set of blocks where a boy with black hair and mismatching sanzu lines.

Tsubaki accidently knocked over one of the walls of his castle and they broke into tears.

"Ahh!" Blair ran over to them. Tsubaki calmed down quite quickly and left Kid to sort himself out. Tsubaki and Maka ran the other direction.

"What's wrong, Kid-kun?" Blair asked. "Here," Blair tried fixing the castle and only caused more tears.

"IT'S NOT SYMMTWICAL," he cried.

Blair stared, impressed that he learned such big word. Suddenly, a girl with short blonde hair started attacking Kid with a stuffed giraffe.

"Patty! Stop!" Blair grabbed Patty and took her to the "time-out pen."

Patty's older sister came running over with LOTS of make-up on and carrying Blair's make-up set.

"HEY!" Blair said, she picked Liz up and took her to the bathroom to clean her face. "That is not your shade by the way."

When she finished, she saw Maka running around trying to catch a doll being thrown around by Black Star and a little white-haired kid known as Soul.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Maka cried to Soul, who tried to keep it away.

"No," Soul said.

"Fine!" Maka cried. "Then I'm not gonna marry you when I grow up!"

"Fine!" Soul said in defeat, giving her back the doll.

"SOUL AND MAKA SITTING IN A TREE," Black Star sung. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Wait," Blair stared at them. "_WHAT?!_"

"Soul-kun is my boyfriend," Maka said matter-of-factly.

Blair started laughing. It was so cute, but what would Death Scythe say to that?

"I wanna play house!" Maka said suddenly.

"Can I be the daddy this time?" Black Star asked hopefully.

"No! Soul-kun's the daddy!" Maka said. "You're the doggy!"

"Soul's always the daddy!" Black Star complained.

Kid ran over with Liz and Patty next to him. How Patty ever got out of time-out, Blair will never know. Tsubaki, who was quietly reading a picture book looked up.

"Let's play hide-and-go-seek!" Patty said. All the little kids immediately agreed.

"Blair-nee-chan's it!" Soul said.

"_WHAT?!_" Blair said. Maka squealed in agreement.

"You have to count to 100!"

"Okay," Blair turned to face the wall. "One… Two… One hundred! Ready or not here I come!" Blair turned around, but the kids were know where to be found…

Blair saw a snowy white head and a blue head sticking out from behind a toy box.

"Found you!" Blair said.

"_NOW!_" Black Star and Soul emergered from behind the toy box with nerf guns. They fired the nerf bullets at her.

"Ow!" Blair ran through them and straight into the kitchen, where she saw Death the Kid playing with something five-year-olds shouldn't be playing with. That's right: a bra.

He started giggling. "SYMMETWICAL SYMMETWICAL!"

~Flashback end .~

"Blair?" Maka said, trying to get her attention.

Blair looked at Maka. "You grew up to be good kids," she patted her head.

"Wait, what?"

"Did you know that you were gonna marry Soul when you were little kids?"

"_WHAT?!"_

--

_**A/N:**_ HAHAHA that took a while… o.o

OMG I am such a crybaby XD I cried when I was watching that Servant of Evil thing you youtube XD

For those of you that don't know what it is, go watch!

Kay, you know the drill. REVIEW IS LOVE! If you don't I'll send baby-Black Star to your house with a nerf gun =D If you review… I'll send any Soul Eater kid to your house that you want OwO


	5. The Anime Crisis

_**A/N:**_ I wrote this immediately after I wrote SoulKidz cuz I was like "OMG this is priceless! X3"

So… You know the drill: don't own Soul Eater, enjoy, eat cookies =D

Pairings: Maybe some slight SoulxMaka? Depends what happens ~.0

The Anime Crisis

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!!!" a blue idiot known as Black Star was screaming to his friends who were right next to him and continued screaming. "GUYS GUYS GUYS GU-"

"STFU BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yelled into his ear. Everyone stared at her: _dang…_ "What? It gets annoying when someone is yelling into your ear."

"Anyway, LOOK!" Black Star continued, beckoning them to come look at his laptop screen. They huddled around him.

"Wow, youtube," Soul said sarcastically.

"No, LOOK!" Black Star clicked on something called "Soul Eater Episode 25."

~One Soul Eater Episode and comment reading later~

"…"

"OMG WE'RE AN ANIME?!"

"I HAVE FANGIRLS?!"

"I'M REALLY THAT BAD AT BASKETBALL?!"

"MY FATHER IS THAT CARELESS?!"

"THERE ARE PAIRINGS?!"

"I LOVE GIRAFFES!! X3"

"KID IS GAY?!"

"WTF BLACK STAR!"

"Sorry, spur of the moment."

"Go die in a ditch."

"Do I have too?"

"…"

--

"Neh, Soul?" Maka said, after some deep thought on her couch.

"What?" Soul answered.

"I think we should go shopping," she said suddenly. She moved from her sitting position and lay down.

"NO."

"Oh, c'mon! We're in a friggin anime and I'm sick of wearing the same outfit over and over!" Maka begged.

"That's your problem," Soul removed some ice cream from the freezer.

"You know, those comments said your headband is not cool."

"Fine, let's go," Soul said quickly.

~One shopping spree later~

"Oi! Tsubaki, look at this!"

"_Nani_, Black Star?" Tsubaki said, putting a lid on the soup she was making for dinner.

"There's this thing called fanfiction…"

~One SoulxMaka fanfic later~

"Awww that's so sad, yet sweet!" Tsubaki said.

Black Star wiped his eyes.

"Black Star? Are you crying?" Tsubaki stared at the assassin strangely.

"No…" *sniff* "It's just that Soul is so stupid it's pathetic… That I'm laughing too hard" Black Star continued wiping his eyes.

_Meanwhile in Black Star's head_…

_NOOOO!!! Soul, don't leave her! She needs you!!!_

"Black Star?"

"I'm gonna call Soul," Black Star lept up and ran toward the phone.

Tsubaki sighed and heard the following conversation:

Black Star: SOUL?! DON'T LEAVE MAKA, OKAY?! SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HER BACK!

Soul: _What the f*** are you talking about?!_

~One phone conversation later~

"_Neh_, Kid," Liz said. "Which outfit looks better?"

"It doesn't matter," Kid said, obviously in deep thought and staring at a laptop.

"Kid! We're an _anime_! At least show some concern!"

"I am," he said as Patty erupted from her bedroom and frantically waving at the ceiling.

"Patty, what're you doing?" Liz said.

"There's a hidden camera here somewhere."

"I've been thinking," Kid said. "The viewing for Soul Eater has gone down…"

"What?" Liz came over to Kid's laptop and looked at the youtube views.

" 'This show is getting too predictable and there is not enough moments.'" Kid read a comment. "This particular comment got 6 thumbs up."

(_**A/N:**_ I SERIOUSLY DO NOT THINK THAT!!! This is coming from some stupid $$ on youtube, kay?)

"Well, there's nothing we could do about it…"

"Actually…"

--

"Okay, do you need to review the plan?" Kid said, to a beautifully dressed Maka and a very handsome (_**A/N:**_ *drools*) Soul.

"No," they said robotically.

"Right," Liz said. "Commence operation: SoulxMaka!"

"YAHOO!"

"YAYYY!"

Tsubaki sighed. "This cannot be good."

--

"Supreme God to 008," Black Star said in his *ahem* "quiet" voice (which is talking at a normal volume). "Do you read me?"

"Shut up, you asymmetrical asshole! I'm right next to you!"

"Oi, Black Star," Liz whispered. "Why so serious."

Suddenly, Black Star froze and wiped his eyes. Liz thought she heard him mutter something like "he can't leave her!"

"I'll tell you later," Tsubaki whispered to her.

"Yes, this date is going perfectly!" Kid said, as Maka and Soul took a romantic-looking walk in the park.

_Meanwhile…_

"Soul, you're hands are all sweaty!" Maka whispered.

"Shut up," Soul muttered.

Suddenly a these three slightly older teens came up to them.

_Shit, delinquents! Not now!_ Maka said. _It was going so well!_ She did have to admit she was a bit enthusiastic about the "date."

"Heh, on a date, are we?" the supposed leader of the three said.

"Oh shit," Kid said. "Not now! Liz, Patty! Trans-"

Tsubaki stopped him and shook her head.

"Not bad," one of them said, examining Maka. "Not a lot of breast, but a nice ass. You'll do."

"Maka, stay back," Soul said, trying to shield Maka.

"Argh! Where is it!" Maka muttered to herself.

The third guy picked up Soul by the collar.

"Here it is!" Maka said.

"We'll just be taking your girlfriend now!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

--

Liz came out of the shower wearing only a towel around her body. And looked over the couch at Kid's laptop. Kid turned around, ran to the bathroom, let his blood explode from his nose, and came back with a tissue box.

" 'OMG! So much SoMa! I'm going to cry,'" Kid read from the comment. "This has gotten 20 thumbs up. And it was only posted 18 seconds ago. And our views have gone up."

"That's my Kid!" Liz said as if she was his mother and ruffled his hair. "You're so smart!"

"By the way," Kid said. "What was Black Star crying about last night?"

"Oh yeah," Liz said. "There's this thing called a fanfiction…"

--

_**A/N:**_ WOOT! All done x3

Unfortunately, I must now put this off to work on my other fanfics ='(

So anyway, you know the drill! Review and no one get's hurt =D

P.S. Got any suggestions? 'Cuz at this point I'm stuck .


	6. STORYTIME!

_**A/N:**_ kayz, first of all, I got a request to do the fanfic that Black Star read about Soul and Maka xD I'm still thinking what I should do, because it's supposed to be sad… But yea x3 Imma do this first, cuz I procrastinated on this long enough… Yeah… Then I have 2 update my other stories… One of them's still at chap 1 and it's older than this one xD

ENJOY Btw, _italics_ is Liz

Pairing: Kinda SoulxMaka… If you squint, tilt your head about at an 18 degree angle and close your left eye…

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN

Storytime~!

"Thank god we're done," Maka sighed and laid back on Kid's symmetrical couch.

Soul took a seat next to her and stared down at his fingers in horror. "I will never be able move my fingers again."

Black Star stood up. "WEAKLINGS! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, AM STILL *gasp* ACTIVE WHILE *gasp* YOU ARE *gasp* TIRED FROM MAKING KID'S HOUSE *gasp* SYMMETRICAL!" Black Star took in a deep breath before laughing loudly.

"Black Star," Tsubaki, who also had cramping hands, walked up behind him. "You should calm down before you pass out from exaustion."

Black Star laughed. "ME? WHY WOULD I— !" Then Black Star passed out. Tsubaki rearranged him so he could look symmetrical and Kid wouldn't freak out.

"It's not that bad!" Kid objected; his hands used to having to work like that for the sake of symmetry.

"_Nee-chan_," Patty said, creeping up on a collapsed Liz on an arm chair.

"_Nani,_ Patty?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

Liz raised her eyebrows. "I guess…" Liz closed her eyes and sighed. Right when she opened them, everyone was gathered around, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Okay…" Liz sighed. "This is a story about…?"

"A princess!" Patty said.

"Oh…kay, a princess," Liz said. "Anyways…"

_Once upon a time there was a princess named… Maka._

"WHAT?!" Maka exclaimed.

"It's my story! Just deal with it!" Liz said.

_Yeah, Maka. Anyways, Princess Maka was a smart princess… She liked books… A lot… In fact, she hits people with them in self-defense._

_Once she was trapped in a tall castle without any books and was bored out of her fucking mind. The castle was guarded by a dragon who was actually a witch in disguise._

"Sucker…"

"Shut up, Black Star," Tsubaki snapped.

"Geez…"

_Many knights tried to save her and have her hand in marriage, but Princess Maka didn't need them 'cause they all failed at trying to help her. She could do better than that anyway!_

"This 'Princess Maka' seems pretty damn stuck up," Patty said, unaware who "Princess Maka" was.

"HEY!"

_SHUT UP! Anyway, there was also a knight in a far away village named… Soul…_

"WHAT?!"

_He was the erm- coolest, most uh- talented knight around._

"That's more like it."

_Yeah, so… When he heard about Princess Maka, he decided to show off to his friends about rescuing her and what-not. So he visited King Kid._

Patty laughed. "Heh heh, King Kid."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"It sounds funny!" Patty broke out in hysterical laughter.

Everyone sweatdropped. Then Liz thought she heard Black Star giggle a bit.

"_King Kid," Soul said. "How can I save the princess?"_

"_Ride a symmetrical horse to the faraway castle, bring a sword, and the village sorceress," King Kid said. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is a banner that needs to be fixed." And King Kid scurried off to the banner._

"_Where the hell am I going to get a horse?" Soul thought. Then a brick fell on his head and he went to ask the sorcerer._

"_Oh sorcerer," Soul said. "I need help rescuing the princess from the castle can you assist me?"_

_Sorcerer Tsubaki said yes immediately and took him to her barn to pick out a horse._

"_Oh darn," Tsubaki said._

"_What?" Soul asked._

"_Someone just rented my last symmetrical horse…" Tsubaki sighed. "You'll have to go with my unicorn; I'm taking the giraffe."_

"_What?" Soul was shocked._

"_Do you wanna go or not?"_

"_Fine…"_

_Tsubaki took Soul to the barn. "Okay, meet my talking giraffe, Patty, and my talking pink unicorn, Black Star"_

"Why do I have to be the unicorn? I wanna be the giraffe," Black Star complained.

"This is my story, shut up," Liz glared.

"Damn."

_Right, so yeah. Blah blah. They took Black Star the unicorn and Patty the giraffe to the castle. Blah blah, fought some trolls, blah blah, whatever. OKAY, then they met the evil witch BLAIR._

"Nya, did Blair-chan hear her name?" Blair padded up to the kids.

"Yes."

_Soul was confident on taking on the dragon, but then Blair took her human form and caused Soul to have a nosebleed._

_Tsubaki, meanwhile, had to stop the blood and Black Star the unicorn was playing in a field of daisies._

"Can it be lilies?" Black Star asked.

_Or lilies, and Blair was going to fu-_

"WOAH WOAH!" Maka stopped Liz. "Skip to the part where he rescues me please."

"What are you talking about?" Patty said innocently. "He's not rescuing you, he's rescuing Princess Maka!"

"…"

"Aww that's no fun," Liz said.

"Too bad, this fanfic is stricly rated 'T' so, no details."

"Fine…"

_Okay, he then defeated Blair because Tsubaki told her there was a bikini store two villages away that was having a "buy two get one free" sale. Blair ran away to the village to get the laciest bikini she could find._

_So Soul used Black Star the unicorn to use his horn to break the locked door open. So Black Star tried it and rammed into the door._

"_YES! I AM KING OF THE WORLD! THE MOST MANLY UNICORN AROUND!" Black Star the unicorn said before going to play dollhouse with Patty the giraffe._

_So Soul climbed up 500 stairs to reach Princess Maka's bedroom._

Maka started laughing. "Soul? Climb up 500 stairs? He can't even get up the stairs to the apartment before collapsing and saying, 'Go on without me!'

_When he got up there, he realized that Sorcerer Tsubaki was already waiting there._

"_How did you get here so quick?" Soul asked suspiciously._

_Tsubaki pointed to the door behind her. "There was an elevator…"_

"Well, Soul is the type of person to do so…" Kid said.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Soul objected.

Maka shushed them. Patty yawned quietly.

_Anyways… Soul opened the door to Maka's room and was immediately "Maka-chopped" in the head._

"_Took you long enough!" Princess Maka said._

"_Psh, well I took my time. I mean, who would wanna save a princess like you?" Soul said._

"_Well, you aren't exactly the 'knight in shining armor' I was searching for either."_

"_Tiny-tits."_

"_Brainless."_

"_Tyrant."_

"_Loser."_

"_OH COME ON!" A magical and amazingly pretty fairy princess named Liz fluttered down from the heavens. "You guys are obviously in love! HURRY UP AND KISS!"_

_Then, after finding out they expierenced love at first sight yada-yada they got married blah blah blah. All thanks to the fairy princess who got it through they're thick skulls that they were in love because THEY ARE SO IMMENSELY DENSE._

_The End x3_

Liz took a deep breath. "Well what did you guys think?" When she looked, everyone was asleep. Or everyone except Kid…

"WHAT? So they didn't hear that last part?" Liz asked.

"Afraid not," Kid said. "If they did, that would've been a great improvement though…"

That day, Liz tore her hair out because she told the story for nothing.

--

_**A/N: **_So wat did you think? X3 Again, I'll write the so-called SoMa fanfic that Black Star read in the previous chappy xD

REVIEW OR BLACK STAR THE PINK UNICORN WILL GET YEW x3


	7. Black Star the SoMa Fan

_**A/N:**_ Hohoho x3 HAPPY SYMMETRY DAYYYY~! Eve xP

Yes, depending on where you are, it is symmetry day eve x3 August 8 or 8/8 is Symmetry Day xP Since it's symmetry day, I decided to be a nice person and give you guys a chappy xP Though, symmetry day wasn't nice to me, I have geometry class . I also apologize if this chapter is absolutely terrible because I normally don't do tragic stuff… At least not in fanfiction… But yea ^^ Gomenye~

Anywho, here's the chappy you guys have been waiting for!!!

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka (due to the the fanfic in a fanfic) and intended Black StarxTsubaki (kinda)

Black Star the SoMa Fan

"Well, there's this thing called a 'fanfic'…"

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Well, it's just a bunch of people writing about their favorite show or something…" Black Star said. "Look," Black Star opened up the home page and started clicking "Anime/Manga," then "S," then "Soul Eater."

"Oohhhh," Tsubaki was in total awe. She noticed something on the page. "Hey, click Soul for 'Character (A)' and Maka for 'Character (B).'"

"O…kay."

--

Maka was suffering, her shoulder was bleeding and one more hit and it might even fall off. Soul was, if possible, worse.

"JUST DO IT SOUL!" Maka screamed as she battled the witch.

"What's wrong girlie?" the witch and a malicious smile spread wide on her face.

"No!" Soul objected. "You'll get hurt!"

"I'm not giving you a choice, Soul!" Maka said.

~Hospital

"Maka!" Soul was next to Maka's hospital bed.

Stein walked back into the room and lit up a cigarette. "Soul, I need to tell you something."

Soul said nothing, but turned his head to say that he was listening.

"The reason Maka is in this state," Stein looked up at Soul, "is because of you."

Soul was in shock. "I'm in shock!"

"Yes," Stein said. "The release of the black blood from your body causes her to lose energy, and now the black blood is so strong that your very presence might harm her."

Soul was frozen in shock. There was only one solution…

Maka was frozen in terror. She stared at Stein. "W-what?"

"Soul has left Death City for your own safety," Stein lit up another cigarette. "I suggest if you ever see him again, get away from him as fast as you can, he may kill you someday."

"N-no!" Maka ran from the hospital bed and zoomed out the door.

Stein just stared at the door that the girl just ran through and smirked. Suddenly he turned into a girl with long black hair. "Too easy."

Maka was well aware that she was out of the safety of Death City, which was pretty dangerous for a meister without a weapon. Yet, she didn't care. She just wanted Soul to come back.

"Soul!" she called out to the desert and was answered by the small wind. "Soul!!"

"Hey girlie," Maka looked over her shoulder to see the witch that she fought the other day. She froze, again. "Didn't they ever teach you in school that you shouldn't wander without a weapon?" The witch smirked. "Well, I'll just have to teach you the hard way." The witch lunged at her.

"SOUL!"

At that moment, that feeling that Soul felt in his heart when he was around Maka disappeared.

-One Romance/Tragedy Fanfic Later-

"Awww that's so sad, yet sweet!" Tsubaki said.

Black Star wiped his eyes.

"Black Star? Are you crying?" Tsubaki stared at the assassin strangely.

"No…" *sniff* "It's just that Soul is so stupid it's pathetic… That I'm laughing too hard" Black Star continued wiping his eyes.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki was a little concerned for the meister.

"I'm gonna call Soul," Black Star lept up and ran toward the phone.

Tsubaki sighed. A lot of people wondered how she could live with such a self-centered, insensitive guy like Black Star, but truth is that Black Star is very sensitive.

"SOUL! DON'T LEAVE MAKA, OKAY?! SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HER!!!" Black Star said over the phone.

And that was her proof that he wasn't self-centered either.

-Meanwhile…-

"Okay, Black Star calm down," Soul said. He put the phone a safe distance away from his ear. "Yes, Black Star, now shut up." Soul hung up.

"What was that about?" Maka said, taking her eyes away from her book for a minute.

"I dunno, something about a fanfiction thing."

"Oh yeah," Maka giggled. "Speaking of which…" Maka typed something on the laptop Soul was using before Black Star called. "Here."

Soul raised his eyebrows and drank some water while reading whatever was on the laptop, only to immediately spit it out. "SOULxBLACK STAR?!?!?!"

--

_**A/N:**_ Gomenye~ that was a terrible fake fanfic . This is why I stick to drama with occasional humor or just humor. Review onegai and go ahead and tell me how bad it is… I deserve it .

Have a nice symmetry day =^.^=


	8. It Sucks to be Me Avenue Q

_**A/N:**_ Okay, so I was on youtube and saw the most hilarious Bleach AMV called "It Sucks to be Me" by Avenue Q (it's a musical… Like Sesame Street only dirtier) So that's when I decided "OMG I WANNA DO AN AMV" but unfortunately, my computer screwed be over and used the wrong format everytime I download and I can't convert the file correctly for some reason . So here it is, SOUL EATER STYLE =D

SO ANYWHO~ here it is! ^^ But first, if you have'nt listened to this song before then watch "It Sucks to be Me" 'kay? There might be an AMV for it. I know there's one for Bleach and Code Geass, but not Soul Eater . No seriously, listen or you won't get it. It can just be the song it doesn't hav 2 b an amv x3

I guess this is considered AU, so let's just stick with that =D Some of this is totally random tho ^^' Btw: "**(insert name)**" means that their singing this part (u no that's bold rite? 'kay just checking) x3 End of very long A/N x3

Pairings: NONEEE

DISCLAMER: I don't own Soul Eater or Avenue Q

"It Sucks to be Me"

*music starts*

**Soul**: What do you do with a B.A. in Music?

What is my life going to be?~

4 years of college

And plenty of knowledge

Have earned me this useless degree~

I can't pay the bills yet

'Cuz I have no skills yet

The world is a big scary plaAce~~

But somehow I can't shake,

The feeling I might make

A diffrence, to the human race~

*music changes*

Maka: Morning Kid!

Kid: Hi Maka.

Maka: How's life?

Kid: Disappointing T~T

Maka: What's the matter?

Kid: My sanzu lines came back after I dyed them again

Maka: Awww I'm sorry *pats head*

Kid: Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm the son of Shinigami-sama and I always thought…

Maka: What?

Kid: No, it sounds stupid.

Maka: Awww c'mon!

**Kid**: When I was little, I thought I could be-

Maka: What?

**Kid**: -the most symmetrical person that I can be

Maka: Oh… .

**Kid:** But now I have these lines and as you can see~

I'm not

Maka: Nope

**Kid:** Oh well.

It sucks to be me~

Maka: Noooo~

**Kid:** It sucks to be me

It sucks to be symmetrical but not absolutely~

Maka: You think your life sucks?

Kid: I think so!

Maka: Your problems aren't so bad

**Maka:** I'm kinda pretty

And pretty damn smart

Kid: You are!

Maka: Thanks!

**Maka:** I like to read things about romance and art

And as you know I happen to eat a lot~

So why…?

Don't I have any boobs?

FUCK!

It sucks to be me

Kid: Me too!

**Maka:** It sucks to be me~

**Kid:** It sucks to be me~

**Maka:** It sucks to be Maka

**Kid:** And Kid

Not to be perfect

**Maka:** And my bra doesn't fit!

**Both:** It sucks to be me~!

_**(A/N:**_ Okay, that was weird cuz I couldn't think of anything ^^')

*Liz and Patty come in arguing*

Liz: Patty that was stupid!

Patty: Well it's not my fault you didn't tell me you didn't like strawberry!

Liz: Not that! Why did you leave your bra outside?! Now everyone knows for sure you have a bigger cup size than me!

Patty: You're not my mother Liz! I can do what I want!

Liz: I'm your older sister! It's close enough!

Kid: Hey Liz, Patty can you solve something for us? Do you have a second?

Liz: Uh, certainly.

Maka: Who's life sucks more: Kid's or mine?

Liz and Patty: _Ours!_

**Liz:** We live together-

**Patty:** As close as sisters can get

**Liz:** We've been the best of siblings-

**Patty:** Ever since the day we met (_**A/N:**_ AKA when Patty was born =D)

**Liz:** So she goes lots of ways to get me really upset!

Every day is an aggrivation

**Patty:** C'mon that's an exaggeration!

**Liz:** You leave your clothes out (literally)

You leave your giraffe on my chair

Patty: Oh yeah?

**Patty:** You do such disgusting things

Like leaving your thong everywhere!

**Liz:** You make that room at Kid's place we share~

A hell!

**Patty: **So do you!

That's why I'm

In hell too!

**Liz:** It sucks to be me!

**Patty:** No it sucks to be me~

**Maka:** It sucks to be me~

**Kid:** It sucks to be me!

**All:** Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be?

It sucks to be me~

**Maka:** Da da da da~

**Kid:** Da da da da~

**Patty:** Da da da da~ (hee hee x3)

**Liz:** Da da da da~!

*repeat the whole da da da da thing =D*

Tsubaki: Why are you all so happy o.0

Patty: 'Cause our lives suck! Is that a good thing? o.o

Tsubaki: Your lives suck? Am I hearing you correctly? HA!

**Tsubaki:** I came to Shibusen for opportunities

Asking people to be my meister so that I can live appeased

But then I met a meister who talks like a screaming banshee~

And he is disgusting~

And he fails all his tests~

And he never has NOTHING TO SAY! =(

It sucks to be me~

It sucks to be me~

It suck suck suck suck suck suck suck suck suck suck SUCKS

It sucks to be me~ .

Soul: Uh, excuse me!

But I'm looking for a cool place to live

Tsubaki: Why are you looking all the way out in Death City o.0

Soul: I started in Vegas but everything's been out of my price range T~T

But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper

Maka: Thanks…

_~FOUR RENT~_

Soul: Oh look, a for rent sign… You guys spelled "for rent" wrong… (how uncool)

Kid: You needa talk to the superintendent. Lemme get him

Soul: Oh cool, thanks.

Kid: YO BLACK STAR!

Black Star: YAHOO I'M COMIN'!!!! =D

Soul: Oh my god, it's Black Star… Why am I excited? o.0

Black Star: THAT'S RIGHT!!!! YOUR SUPREME GOD HAS COME XD

**Black Star:** I'm the great Black Star

It says so on my cloak

Tsubaki: Speaking of which, why do you have a cloak? o.0

**Black Star:** I had a lot of popularity that got ruined by my folks

'Cause they were kishin and now I'm the butt of everyone's jokes

But I'm here

The superintendent =D

On Avenue Shoe~

**All but Black Star and Soul:** It sucks to be you

Maka: You win

**All but Black Star and Soul:** It sucks to be you~

Kid: I feel better now =3

**Black Star:** Try having people stopping you to say

"YAHOO!"

Black Star: That's my line TT~TT

**All:** It sucks to be you~

On Avenue Shoe~

**Maka (harmony =D)**: Sucks to be me!

**All:** On Avenue Shoe~

**Maka (still harmony):** Sucks to be you!

**All:** On Avenue Shoe~

**Maka (harmony…):** Sucks to be us!

**All:** But not when we're together~!

We're together

Here on Avenue Shoe~

We live on Avenue Shoe~

Our friends do too!

'Till our dreams come true!

We live on Avenue Shoe~

Soul: This is real life =D

(Maka: No duh)

**All:** We live on Avenue Shoe~

Patty: You're gonna love it x3 Hee hee

**All (fading):** We live on Avenue Shoe~

Black Star: Here's the keys =D YAHOO xD

**All:** Welcome to Avenue Shoe~!

~END~

_**A/N:**_Soooo watcha think? =D Like I said, it only makes sense if u watched the video x3

Yeahhh I know some of it sounds OOC but this was the only way I could fit it in. And the Avenue Shoe thing was because I was gonna do Death Avenue but it didn't have that nice ring to it x3 So yeap.

REVIEW!!!! OR ELSE I'LL SEND ALL THE SOUL EATER CHARACTERS TO SING THIS SONG AND GET IT STUCK IN YOUR HEAD!!!


	9. Soul's Halloween

_**A/N:**_ OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!! I'm sooo sooper sorry I haven't been updating, but life's been crazy .

Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN~ Actually, it's Halloween today and my birthday's tommorow, which is probably when I'll get this up =3 Soooo I thought It would be nice to try this out x3333

**Pairings:** hmmmm probably SoulxMaka, but only little hints… or bigger… xD

**Soul's Halloween**

"You cannot be serious, this is so uncool."

"Shut up, Soul," Maka said, looking closely at a Halloween costume. "I want to go out and get some candy this year."

"Yeah, don't be such a boring loser, Soul," Liz said, staring at another costume of a cowgirl.

"How do you guys deal with this every year?" Soul asked, looking back at Kid and Black Star.

Black Star gives him a big grin, ignoring the question. "I think I should go as Zeus this year."

"'This year?'"

"He was a shower last year," Kid said. "I would like to stay home, but then again, I don't have that mask of my father for no reason."

"_Nee,_ Soul," Maka turned around and thrust a pile of costumes at him.

"What's this?" Soul took a closer look at the costumes. "Pikachu? Power Rangers? _A butler?_ There's no way in hell am I wearing these."

"Fine, pick a different costume then," Maka said, "but you still have to wear a costume."

Soul muttered something that didn't sound very nice.

"What was that?" Maka snapped.

"Nothing," and Soul left to find himself a cooler costume.

--

"Oi! Maka!" Soul called, dressed in a black cloak and carrying a skull mask that dripped blood. "Hurry up!"

"Just a sec!" Maka called from her room.

The door bell rang and Soul got it.

"Trick-or-treat!" a girl in a pink fairy costume and a little boy with a spiderman costume.

"Oh hey," Soul said. "Uhh… Can you wait a sec?" The little kids nodded and Soul started searching for the candy bowl. "Maka! Where'd you put the candy."

"Ugh, you can't do anything by yourself, can you?" Soul heard a clicking from a door behind him and footsteps going toward the door. "They're right behind the door."

Soul turned around, feeling utterly stupid that he didn't check behind the door. Then he saw Maka's French maid costume and turned red. "Er yeah."

"Here you go!" Maka said, giving the kids candy. The little boy was oogling at her with big eyes and the little girl had already left.

"Beat it kid," Soul sneered.

The kid jumped and ran after the girl.

Maka took a look at Soul. "Hurry up and get your mask on, are we going or not?"

"Oh right," Soul pulled on his mask, snapping back from whatever perverted imagination he was having… "Sorry."

--

"Trick-or-treat!" Maka said happily.

"Uh, yeah, what she said."

"Hi Maka!" Patty giggled in her Death Fairy costume, which was a huge surprise, but on second thought, they don't have a giraffe costume for juniors.

"Maka!" Liz called from across the room. "Can you help me? My zipper's stuck."

"Okay!" Maka ran toward Liz and Patty bounced after her.

"Hey, Soul," Kid waved at him from the couch, wearing his Shinigami mask.

"What's up?" Soul plopped down on the cushion next to him.

"Nothing much."

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Soul said. He opened the door and smirked. "Oh look, a princess and a gay cat."

"It's supposed to be Batman," Black Star sniffed.

"Yeah, nice try," Soul said, letting them in. "I thought you were going to be Zeus?"

"They ran out of Zeus costumes," Tsubaki sighed, adjusting her crown.

"Okay, we're ready!" Liz called, coming out in a cowgirl costume that made Soul wonder how a zipper can even fit on it.

"Commence the candy raid! Yahoo!"

--

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Hi!" the woman answering the door called. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Patty said as they left and moved onto the next house.

"My arms are getting tired," Maka tossed the bag of candy to Soul, who almost collapsed under the weight of the candy.

"GAH!" Soul barely caught it and just handed it back. "Hold your own!"

Maka took it back and held it easily. "Geez, I just wanted to take a break until the next house!" Maka suddenly perked up as they approached the house. "Why do I have a feeling I really don't want to be here?"

Kid shrugged. 'Don't worry about it. This house isn't even scary."

"Yeah, and that's coming from Kid," Liz said. "The guy who screamed at the pink house fifteen minutes ago because it wasn't symmetrical."

"Asymmetry is terrifying," Kid said, shivering.

Tsubaki pressed the doorbell.

"Trick-or…" their voices faded as they saw who answered the door.

"Maka? Is that you?" the red-haired man's face lit with joy.

"…"

"Well!" Maka said, turning around. "It looks like nobody's home! Let's just leave!"

Soul went after her. "Yep, I totally agree."

"Don't be so rude," Kid said, shaking hands with Spirit, not knowing all the chaos that Soul and Maka had went through that had to do with Maka's Papa.

"Yes! Come in, take a break!" Spirit said, showing them inside.

"Psst, Maka," Soul said.

"What?"

"Is this that one dream where I'm in 'Hanzel and Gretel' again?"

"Uh… No…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just checking."

--

"WHAT THE SHINIGAMI?! HE KEPT US THERE FOR AN HOUR!" Maka complained as they exited.

"Why are you yelling at us?" Soul sneered. "You _lived_ there at one point! How could you not recognize it?"

"I left when I was _five_ and I never visited after that," Maka snapped back.

"Grrr…" Soul growled.

Maka growled back.

"Meow."

"Shut up, Black Star."

--

"Trick-or-treat!" Maka said happily once she got over visiting her dad.

"Ah, look at this, it's a beautiful French maid," the greeter said.

"Marcus!" Maka exclaimed as boy took off his mask, unveiling his (extremely hawt) face. "I didn't know you lived here!"

"Jefferson," Soul said coldly.

"Evans," Marcus nodded in acknowledgement. He turned back toward everyone else and a change of atmosphere occurred as he waved at them.

"Pst, Tsubaki," Liz whispered.  
"Hm?"

"Can you switch spots with me? It's getting cold."

Tsubaki looked at her confused, but switched nontheless and realized what she meant.

And Kid, who was standing behind Soul, was pretty sure that there was icicles hanging from the tip of Soul's spiked hair. He twitched due to the asymmetricalness.

"So, you guys heading out some more?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah! Wanna come?" Maka said, turning on her flirt switch.

Patty giggled, "_Onee-chan_, I think Maka's flirting," she whispered.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Soul, who heard this, looked coldly at Marcus. He put his arm possesively on Maka's shoulder. "But we pretty much have a full party, so maybe next time."

Maka, whose face turned bright red (which, lucky for her, was unseeable except to Tsubaki, who giggled) was suddenly in a trance and just nodded. When she finally realized what she did, she snapped back. "Oh! Sorry, Marcus. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, I have to stay back and take care of my sisters anyway," right when he said that, two little twin girls (about five) rushed to his side.

"_Onii-san_," the little girl to the right said. "Can you teach us that magic trick you just did?"

"Okay, sure," Marcus said softly.

"Awww…" the girls said admiringly.

"Well!" Soul said quickly. "It's time to go. Later, Jefferson!"

"Yeah!" Black Star called.

Marcus waved and shut the door.

"Well, someone's a bit possessive there," Liz smirked.

"_Possessive?_" Maka said, glaring at Soul. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh… Nothing…"

"That's better," Maka walked ahead.

--

"That had to be the worse experience ever!" Soul complained as they arrived inside of the apartment.

'Oh come on," Maka said, coming in with two empty candy bowls that had a note attached. "How bad was it?"

Soul ripped off the note from one of the candy bowls, which read "Take one only."

"Okay, first of all," Soul opened the door wider, "we left _three_ other bowls of candy that said 'take one only!' "

Maka sighed and stepped outside, grabbing the last of the empty bowls while she was at it. "Well, we kind of expected that was going to happen. That's why we got five bowls."

"Oh yeah, well…" Soul paused to think of a new excuse. "WE HAD TO GO TO YOUR DAD'S!!! I HATE YOUR DAD!"

"I hate him too, you know," Maka said sighing, sitting on the couch.

"Well-"

"Soul, just admit that you were upset that you didn't notice a rip in your candy bag until you got home, so you got angry because you only had one-fourth of the candy everyone else had."

Soul sniffed. "I'm not going again next year! It's a waste of time! And _nothing_ can make me come!"

"Oh that's too bad," Maka said, a little disappointed.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Marcus said he'd come with us next year."

"…"

Maka raised an eyebrow at this silence. "What?"

"Actually, on second thought, I will come."

"I thought you just said you wouldn't come no matter what!"

"I changed my mind!"

"What the hell?!"

"What?" Soul said suspiciously. "Do you not want me to go? Are you planning on 'doing something'?"

"What?" Maka looked surprised. "No!"

"Then I'm going!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"…"

"…Can I have some candy?"

"No way! Get your own!"

"I don't have my own!"

"Well, that's your fault isn't it?"

From the corner of her eye, Maka thought she saw Soul wipe his eyes.

Wimp.

--

**Dear Diary that Maka forced be to keep to get out my "inner feelings,"**

** I didn't get a lot of candy this year, so right now… Sorry, a tear dropped onto the diary. Anway, Maka got pissed off at me suddenly and I have no idea why. I mean, is it suddenly my fault that I want to go trick-or-treating next year? Okay, maybe it is, but **_**still**_**. She could at least give me some candy… 'Nother tear drop… Do you know how it feels? To be walking for three hours and hang out with your partner's lunatic dad and then come home with 10 pieces of candy? I gotta say diary, you're a really good listner. OMG I'M TALKING TO A FRIGGIN' DIARY! I'M TURNING INTO KID!!! NOOOOOOO**

**Sincerely,**

**Soul Eater Evans AKA the coolest person who ever lived AKA the coolest DEATH SCYTHE ever AKA the guy who's getting pushed around by his flat-chested meister… FML**

--

_**A/N:**_ OMG I'M A LIARRR I planned on putting this on like a week ago and I didn't ='( I'm sorry~ Don't kill me!

Oh and HAPPY FRIGGEN BIRTHDAY to my awesome friend SPORKIEEEE!!! Look up "grawrgrawrninja" and read the most awesome stories in history OwO

Now click that button right down there. Yes that green one that starts with an R. DO IT. That's right, I'm talkin' to YOU. CLICK!!!

**[Sporkie: …YO! WASSUP!!!! LOL, I liked this story, it was amusing. :D Anyways, I only have a few things left to say. 1. ALICE! YO STORY JUST GOT TAGGED! 2. HAKU-MEN FTW!? Anyone plays Blazblue? Anyone, anyone? ___ uh, ily Alice.]**


	10. A Happy Soul Eating Christmas

_**A/N:**_ You better not shout, you better not cry! You better not pout I'm telling you why… Because if you do, Soul will appear infront of you in a tutu saying that he is in love with Excalibur. O.o

**Warning:** May be little hints of anti-Twilight! No offense to Twilight fans D=

**Pairings:** Hmmm I guess nothing today D= It's gonna be full out humor!

**Disclaimer:** If only Santa would give me Soul Eater for Christmas… *sniff*

A Happy Soul-Eating Christmas

The little cozy apartment was filled with joy. How cheesy, let me rephrase that: it was filled with _mostly_ joy. It was also filled with furniture, a burnt fruitcake (Why, thank you Black Star), and memories of that one Christmas where Soul ate too many symmetrical Christmas cookies at Kid's house, got high, and killed the TV. The house looked incredibly warm and comfortable, and out the window you could see billions of snowflakes covering the ground. Actually, make that nine-hundred ninety-nine million, nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred ninety nine snowflakes (FYI, that's 999,999,999). Black Star already ate the first snowflake that year.

Maka was up on her tippy toes trying to hang an ornament onto the tall tree. She cursed herself for being too short and went to the kitchen table to get a chair. On that same kitchen table, a small red radio was turned on and lit up the almost silent apartment.

Maka hummed to the tune playing on the radio.

"_You better not shout. You better not cry. You better not pout I'm telling you why…"_

Maka finally was able to get the ornament onto the tree and gazed at it proudly. Then, she looked at the rest of the empty tree and her face fell. She sighed and turned to the lazy white-haired boy sprawled on the couch looking for a new motorcycle in a catalog.

"Soul, you know, you _could_ help me," she complained.

"And you _could_ have developed better," the words spilled out of his mouth before he could catch it. He quickly looked up at his blonde partner and freaked out. "Oh shi-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul rubbed his head, still conscious, which was actually pretty surprising. "Dang, that was lighter! I probably just lost five IQ points this time!" he said appreciatively.

"It's almost Christmas," she smiled lightly. "I'm trying to be nicer."

Soul began looking at his catalog again and Maka reached for another ornament. Her humming broke into song.

"He knows when you are sleeping. He knows when you're awake."

Soul smirked. "His name is Edward Cullen, so get ready to get raped."

Maka giggled and continued hanging up ornaments. "Now I know why you don't get presents from Santa every year."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you do."

Maka looked at him surprised as she hangs a little candy cane on the edge of a branch. "Of course I do! What, you don't believe in Santa?"

Soul boringly flipped the page. "Nope."

Maka gasped. "Really?! But he's real!"

At first, Soul thought she was joking, but when he saw her face, he realized she was dead serious. "Maka, seriously? A fat guy is lifted by friggin flying reindeer and goes to every house in the world before midnight? Isn't that, like, not enough time? And also, I'm pretty sure we don't have a chimney."

Maka crossed her arms, her right hand holding a Shinigami-sama ornament. "Well, it's not the same time everywhere in the world, so he has 24-hours to fly around, and he has elves, you dork."

"Maka! Didn't you ever catch your parents putting Christmas presents under the tree?"

Maka shook her head. "No, because they never did! Honestly, Soul, you must be the only person in Death City that doesn't believe in Santa Claus!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Sure, Maka, like everyone in Death City believes in Santa Claus…"

"No! Seriously!" Maka quickly ran over to the kitchen to grab the phone and dialed a number. "Hi, Black Star? Oh, sorry." Maka quickly hung up before dialing again.

"Wrong number?"

"Sh-shut up!" Maka put the phone to her ear, turning red from embarrassment. "Black Star? Hi! Yeah," Maka sighed in relief, then suddenly her expression changed into a bit annoyed. "No, Black Star, you don't look good in pink. Anywho, do you believe in Santa Claus?" Maka paused for a moment, then she smiled and looked at Soul. "See! Black Star believes in Santa Claus!"

Soul raises his eyebrow. "Are you trying to convince me something with Black Star?"

Maka frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Maka paused for a minute to listen. Then she became flustered. "No no no! I don't mean it like that! Sorry… Can I speak to Tsubaki?"

--

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Soul doesn't believe in Santa?"

Black Star did a believable imitation.

"I just said that, Black Star," Tsubaki said before listening in again. "No!" Tsubaki paced around the room frantically while Black Star hung upside down on a bar. "But Santa's totally real!"

--

"I know! But Soul is so… Ugh!" Maka rolled her eyes.

Soul was now pretty sure he was the sanest person in Death City.

--

Once every year, Kid has his biggest OCD spasm ever; on Christmas decoration day.

Of course, he doesn't do it all by himself… He has Liz and Patty… Actually he technically does it by himself. Liz just works on the mistletoe hiding places for the party and Patty… Well… Patty doesn't do anything.

That is, she doesn't help with the decoration. Or does she? Would supervising count? Who knows?

Either way, Patty was just rocking her head side to side as the radio played Christmas songs. Liz, who was hanging mistletoe over a door hummed along. Kid tapped his foot to the rhythm and measured the distance from the wall to the Christmas wreath.

"Kyahaha!" Patty laughed. "That's the jingle bell… That's the jingle bell rock-ing around the Christmas tree on a happy- birthday to you!" Patty clapped her hands and Liz facepalmed.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset…_

"Ah!" Liz looked down in her pocket and winced at the tune. "I really need to change that ringtone." She lifted her head to the off tune girl. "Patty! Can you get my phone out of my pocket for me?" Liz tried to accurately place the mistletoe directly above. "Patty!" She was so ignored. Liz sighed, "Kid? Please?"

Kid smiled, "Sure." As he got closer to Liz, he started humming to the tune. Then, he started jumping and breaking into song. "_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers-"_

"KID!" Liz smacked him in the head.

"Right," he coughed passively and reached for her phone… In her back pocket.

"WAH!" Liz dropped the mistletoe and the nail, which left a scratch on the floor. While Kid mourned, Liz groaned. "FORGET IT!" She picked up the phone (whoever was calling her must've really wanted to talk to her.) "Hullo?"

"KYAHAHAHA!" Black Star's voice traveled through and Liz had to hold the phone a good distance away from her ear. "LIZ! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Huh, go figure. "What?"

"Soul doesn't believe in Santa!" Black Star snickered. "And you know what happens to non-believers."

Liz smirked. "In fact, I do."

--

"A week 'til Christmas and we still have to go to school," Soul complained loudly.

Maka sighed. "Get over it, Soul; you can't do anything about it."

"Well, I was gonna ditch until _someone_ decided to be all good and crap and dragged me here!"

Maka looked offended. "I am not dragging you!"

Soul stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" Sure enough, Maka had Soul by the hood of his hoodie and was literally pulling the sitting scythe to school; Soul, on the other hand, was more worried that his jeans would be worn out and eventually tear, therefore, causing a huge ass rip.

Imagine if everyone saw those unicorn boxers that Maka bought him last year.

When they approached they're usual gang, they saw Black Star snickering on his cell phone. "Is your refrigerador running? Well, you better go catch it!"

So fail, Black Star. So fail.

--

Soul walked down the hallway, alone, going to get himself a soda. When he noticed something odd: everyone kept giving him strange looks, then walking off as if they've never seen him. Then, he saw a huge poster on top of the vending machine:

_SOUL EATER EVANS DOESN'T BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUSE!_

_(Picture of Santa with a huge X)_

_**P.S. BLACK STAR WUZ HERE! **__(But the R was backwards.)_

When he whipped around to take a look at everyone, they snickered and some wise guy decided to shout "SHUN THE NONBELIEVER! SHUN!!! SHUNNNN!!!"

This was gonna be a _long_ day.

-Christmas Eve 11:59 PM-

"You guys are idiots!" Soul said. "Santa isn't real!"

"Maka Chop!"

"I'm sorry."

"Good, now shut up."

Kid smiled, standing on top of a (symmetrical) podium. "Tonight, we will be awaiting Santa! Onliy ten more seconds!"

Everyone eagerly got up and glanced at the huge chimney. "TEN!"

Soul facepalmed. "I will laugh if Santa shows up."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"SEVEN!"

"OH EM GEEE!" Tsubaki hyperventilated and was immediately given a glass of water.

It's official: Death City is crazy.

"FIVE!"

"Do you think Santa wants my autograph?"

"No, Black Star."

Black Star looked crestfallen. "Oh…"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Black Star leaped up into the air.

"…"

Everyone stared at the chimney, as if expecting it to get up and do tricks. But nothing happened.

"What?" Maka's eyes clouded over. "But…"

"HA! I TOLD YOU LOSERS!" Soul laughed. Then, a light knock was heard on the door.

Everyone just stared blankly at it. The knock came again.

STAREEEE

_KA BAM!_ A big fat man with a white beard and a red suit came in.

"OH EM GEE!!!" someone squealed. "IT'S SANTA!" Soul turned around toward the source of the squeal.

Stupid Black Star, now someone has to wake him up with smelling salts, again.

It's a good thing Soul's been wearing the same socks for two weeks.

While everyone frantically went forward to greet the jolly old man, Kid panicked.

"NO! THOSE DOORS WERE CUSTOM MADE AND PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid glanced in horror at the broken door. "NOW I'LL HAVE TO HAVE ALL THE DOORS IN THE HOUSE REMADE!"

Liz whistled. "Dayum, that's a _lot_ of doors."

"EXACTLY!" Kid said, on the verge of passing out.

Santa glared at him. "Well, I knocked twice and nobody answered, what was I supposed to do?!"

"Uh… knock again?" Maka suggested. She turned and started prodding Soul with a fragment of broken glass from the door's little window. Soul was still in shock, so he was frozen.

But Maka had no idea that his arm spouted blood like a fountain.

Santa glared at Maka furiously. "Look you little b-," When he noticed the others staring at him innocently, he coughed. "Erm, I meant, ho ho ho!"

Maka gasped. "What'd you call me?!"

Santa facepalmed. "Look, losers, I came here for only one reason…"

Black Star looked at Santa with a questioning look. "To rape us all?"

"…"

Black Star leaned against Kid's symmetrical walls as if he said something quite obvious. "What? Doesn't it make sense? 'He knows when you are sleeping?' and 'He knows when you're awake?'"

Much to Kid's distress, Tsubaki started banging her head against the wall and caused some pictures to become slightly crooked.

"No," the creepy old man looked at Soul. "Soul Eater Evans…"

Soul snapped back from his trance and gulped. "Yeah?"

Santa reached into his large green bag.

(Black Star grinned and crossed his arms. "There's a body in there, I know it.")

"OH EM GEE!" Soul freaked out like a little girl. "A PRESENT FOR ME?"

Santa pulled out a box neatly wrapped in green paper and tied with bright red ribbon and handed it to Soul. Then, he pulled out another present. "Uh… Who the hell is Maka… FORGET THIS!" He threw the bag at Soul. "SEE YA SUCKERS! I'VE GOT AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL TO RA- I MEAN HELP!"

The deranged old man ran out toward the entrance, stepped on the mourning Kid, crushed the door with his fatness, ran over a couple reindeers, and headed off toward Spirit's "hide-out."

Suddenly, an elephant stampede headed toward Soul, who had the huge bag of gifts right in front of him. Luckily, everyone pushed him onto the couch behind him when trying to retrieve their presents.

Maka glanced happily at her big red box and Black Star took a seat on the couch next to Soul and started shaking the red box to see what was inside. Then, they heard the sound of glass breaking… And that was the end of Black Star's present.

Tsubaki looked at her little goodie bag of a present, then smiled, knowing that the thought counted (yeah right, she thinks it's expensive jewlery).

Kid was temporarily dead, but Liz and Patty will revive him later. For now, his present was safe in the bag. Or, it was safe until Patty became impatient looking for her present and crushed it. But in the end, she found her's, it was a circular and when she tapped it, it had a hollow feeling

"Onee-chan!" Patty smiled. "I wonder what it is!"

"Yeah," Liz rolled her eyes and opened her own small rectangular box to reveal a beautiful heart necklace. "Oh my god, THANK YOU SANTA!"

Patty tore the paper off her own circular present. "WOW! Onee-chan! It's a ball with a giraffe!" Patty giggled nonstop, then bounced the ball off the wall. Liz sighed as the red ball rebounded off the wall and hit the Shinigami picture on the opposite wall. This was gonna give Kid hell.

Tsubaki pulled on the ribbon string and peered through the opening. "Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" She pulled out the set of camelia hair accessories.

Black Star opened his present and realized that he broke only a little part of the gift, which was actually a huge glass star that had his name embedded into it. Except, now it said "lack tar."

Maka carefully peeled the tape off of her rather large box and peered inside. "Holy Shinigami! It's the whole encyclopedia set of all Kishin battles since 500 B.C.!" It was as if Santa was begging for Soul to be killed. Actually, he probably was. "Soul! Loo-!" Maka noticed Soul's expression. "Oh! Don't worry! I won't hit you… That hard…" The last part was muttered undetectably.

"No… Not that," Soul shoved the box toward Maka. Everyone leaned over her shoulder to take a look.

"…"

"…'

"GAHAHAAHA!" Black Star burst out laughing. "YOU GOT COAL!" Everyone followed his laughter and Soul was forced to just sit there.

"Awww…" Maka put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I'll share my present with you.'

"Thanks, but no thanks," Soul looked down at his knees. "But I've been a good boy all year! WHY?!"

Sniff.

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul?! Are you crying?!"

"No…" Sniff. "It's allergy season…"

"No, it's not."

"GTFO!"

Black Star looked up. "What does that mean?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "It means I love you."

"Oh, okay," Black Star turned toward Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! GTFO!"

Tsubaki looked astonished, "O-okay then…" She started walking out of the room with Liz and Patty, who started giving Black Star sour looks.

Black Star stared blankly. "What?"

Poor guy.

--

_**A/N:**_ Okay, it wasn't my best chapter ever… I'm sorry. *gets on knees* I BEG FO YO FORGIVENESSES!!! But either way, Merry Christmas! I think my cousin got me a hair straightener for Christmas. Because I've been wanting a straightener and my cousin said "You will _really really_ like my present."

Okay, time for the usual threat: REVIEW OR SANTA WILL GIVE YOU COAL!!!

Soul: *sniff* I wanted a new motorcycle…

Maka: Get over it… Wimp


	11. Eighth Time's a Charm Part ONE

_**A/N:**_ Is it? Yes, it is! MY FIRST AU FANFIC! (For those of you who don't know, AU stands for Alternate Universe) This came in my head when I was thinking that "Wow, in most of the fanfics I have, the girls are always getting harassed then the intended boy partners come over and kick their asses." Then, I was like "That'd be a good opening to a Soul Eater fic, but I wouldn't know where to go with it if it were long…" And this was born =D… But not a lot of humor though. Mostly drama and all that… NOW BEGIN THE LONG CHAPTER!!!

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka BlackStarxTsubaki LizxKid KidxPatty

Eighth Time's a Charm (Part ONE)

Shibusen Academy: _the_ school for the rich or famous (or both) children of rich or famous or both people. It's just like every other boarding high school, except cooler. The education was excellent. The classrooms were fantastic. The uniforms were beautiful. And the sports teams were the best. But the reason everyone wanted in this school wasn't any of that. It was because of the students: Prestigious, good-looking, perfect people ranging from ages three to eighteen.

But one specific boy, a famous pianist, Soul Eater Evans. Was Soul Eater his real name? No one knows, but he is _the_ man. Or _the_ sixteen-year-old boy, because you're not a man unless you're at least eighteen and male.I _think_ he meets the "male" requirement. _Think._

But either way, he wasn't _just_ a pianist. He's a basketball player, a soccer player, and he can get any girl he wanted as long as they weren't happily taken. Anyone who hasn't heard of him at least once is a pretty surprising person.

That all changed one day. It was originally perfectly normal.

Soul was sitting at his desk in class; Dr. Stein was going over the roll call list. He was aware of the envious and admiring stares directed at his back, but he didn't care. It was the same every day. Every identical, boring day.

He slouched in his seat a little and ran a hand through his white hair and sighed.

"Okay," Stein smiled his signature Cheshire cat smile and put the roll call list down. "Now, as you have all heard, five scholarship students are transferring into our class.

There was quite a bit of murmuring. And by "a bit", there really wasn't that much talking. Nobody was really excited for this. The scholarship students were neither rich nor famous. Just really smart, so no high expectations there.

"Okay, first we have…" Stein squinted down at the little sticky note he peeled off his desk and stuck to his index finger, "Ox Ford."

A strange boy with thick glasses stepped in. A couple people, including Soul, tried to hold in their laughter. The only hair visible on this guy was two pillars at the side of his head. But this guy's posture gave off an "I'm-better-than-all-of-you" vibe that not even one of his more conceited friends did.

He gave a strange attempt at a smirk. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ox Ford."

Everyone snickered a bit as they realized it may douse his pride a bit and make him seem a little more "normal." But this was unsuccessful.

Stein was one of the more mature ones, being he only smiled at the sight of Ox's pillars. He looked at the sticky note attached to his finger again. "Harvar D. Éclair."

A boy with strange sunglasses and black hair tied back in a bun walked in. He raised his hand, "Harvar. Nice to meet you, I guess."

Huh, normal. Good enough.

"Killik Lunge."

A dark skinned boy walked in and smiled. "What's up? I'm Killik."

He seemed pretty friendly. That's okay, then.

Soul started to twirl his pen lazily in his hand and a girl with long black hair tied in a long, high ponytail stared at it. "Soul, you have to teach me that someday!" she said, acting more familiar with him than most girls did.

He looked at her and gave her his signature crooked smile. "Later," he jerked his head toward the front of the room to signal that the next person was coming.

Stein stared closer at the sticky note and smiled. "Interesting name. Death the Kid."

Everyone stared at him as though he was joking, but their smiles were wiped off their faces as a boy with black hair stepped in. A couple girls giggled and there were a couple admiring gasps across the room. But what appealed to Soul the most about this guy was how neatly he was dressed. He was dressed even more neatly than they were, and they were wearing the uniform every day. And also, he had three white stripes going across his hair, but only halfway.

"Hello," he smiled a couple girls in the back squealed as quietly as they could. "Death the Kid, but I prefer Kid. It's my pleasure."

"Huh, he's not bad," Soul turned around to face a girl with long blondish-brown hair smiling.

"Hee!" Soul's other friend, Patty, laughed. "Nee-chan has a crush on Kid!"

Liz rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Oh c'mon, Patty, you were checking him out, too."

Patty giggled a little more.

Everyone settled down soon enough and looked at Stein, expecting him to speak as soon as they were quiet, but Stein was staring down at the Post-it in amusement. Then, he looked up at the ceiling and back down at the note. "Well, this is interesting. It seems like one of my old friends have a child coming here," Stein looked up. "Maka Albarn."

A couple of the boys whistled as a girl with blonde-brown pigtails walked in, Her green eyes looked a bit amused and matched her small smile. Soul smirked; it definitely wasn't this girl's rack that caught these guys' attentions. Then, he looked down at her skirt and felt his face warm up a bit. That was probably it.

She smiled, "Hello! I'm Maka Albarn. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Stein flicked the Post-it into the gray trash bin next to his desk and leaned on it, facing Maka. "So, Maka, how's your Papa doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

Maka frowned, "Um. I don't really consider him my father anymore…"

Stein nodded in understanding, "I get it. It was pretty predictable. But how's your mother?"

Maka's face lit up a bit. "Oh! She's good, but still traveling a lot because of her tour guide job. She told me to send her regards to you."

Stein smiled nicely, which shocked all of his normal students. "The next time you hear from her, tell her I said hi." He ended the conversation by picking up a marker and writing on the board. "Sit anywhere you like."

Immediately, the four boys found spots. Maka looked around shyly for a seat. A couple of the boys started trying to push their own friends out of their seats and Soul glanced at the empty seat in front of him. The blonde brunette was staring at the same thing and walked over to the seat, sighing in relief.

Stein put down the blue marker and smirked. "Another frog dissection. Your partner will be the person with the same number as you." Soul glanced down at the white piece of paper he found on his desk with the number seven. Stein pulled down a big white screen and showed them the picture of a huge, blown-up, digital, dissected frog. He pointed somewhere near the leg's intersections. "Find this and you get full credit."

"YOU WANT US TO FIND its DICK?!" a familiar voice rang throughout the room like it normally did. Soul snickered at his friend's comment, but his smile faded as he saw Stein's cruel punishment smile.

"No, Black Star, it's bladder, but for that, nobody get's extra credit, even if they finish it half an hour before the period ends." There were moans coming from all across the room and out of the corner of his eye, he could see an eraser being thrown across the room at his friend.

Soul stared at his number for a minute and got up as everyone else stood.

"Oi," he tapped the new girl's shoulder. "Number?"

The girl looked up and him. "Seven."

"'Kay, that was fast," he pulled out a chair in front of her desk and sat in front of her. "So, what's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. Just starting a new life."

"New life, huh?" Soul raised his eyebrow. "That's not really something the new student says every day."

Maka shrugged, "It's true," Maka rolled her eyes and flipped a pigtail over her shoulder. "What would you say? 'Hi, I'm here to have fun'?"

"Uhhh," Soul was unable to pick out what to say. He ran his hand through his white hair again and sighed as Stein dropped the dead frog and supplies on the desk.

"Dang it, I hate dissection days," Soul muttered, partly to himself. Unfortunately for him. Stein absolutely _loved_ dissections. Rumor has it that he was fined for dissecting a panda. It's pretty reasonable.

Maka frowned, "It's not that hard. Stein used to visit me before my parents were divorced and he'd teach me how to dissect animals. It's appalling, but if it must be done…" She grabbed the knife and started cutting quickly, yet carefully. It wasn't reckless like the time Black Star and Soul were partners and started cutting at every part of the frog, searching for the heart. In the end, it turned out they cut the heart in five pieces. Who knew the heart was under the lung? (_**A/N:**_ Oh god, I just relived my first frog dissection last year in science class… That was kind of disgusting…) That was the reason Stein didn't let them pick their own partners anymore. Yay for random numbers and the possibility that you may get someone who you loathe.

"Uh, can I help?" Soul said, trying to be kind.

"Sure, hold this," she shoved a knife into his unexpecting hands.

"Dude, careful!" he said. His eyes widened as he saw that they were almost finished. "That was fast."

"Shut up! I'm almost done!" she was working slowly now and carefully used the tweezers to pick out a small grayish green part. She dropped it into a Ziploc bag and gave Soul the pen to write down his name. "Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl."

"Thought you were experienced?" Soul smirked, handing her the pen and bag.

"If you knew better, you'd know that experience has nothing to do about how you feel when you smell dead frog all over your hands," she quickly slipped the latex gloves off (apparently she's not allergic to latex) and started writing. Then she bounded off to turn in the project.

Soul growled and cleared off her desk. Relax, Soul. She might not have meant it.

Yeah. right. "Not have meant it" his ass!

--

"So, whatcha think of the new girl?" Liz smiled slyly as she and Patty sat down in front of Soul, dropping their fancy lunch trays on the table.

"Dunno, she's kind of…" Soul trailed off and pointed at the beautiful slice of chocolate cake on Patty's tray. "You gonna eat that?"

Patty giggled, "Nope! There weren't any other cakes, so I just took this one."

Liz rolled her eyes, "He just asked if he could have it, not for your whole life story."

Patty giggled more and smiled. "Nee-chan said you've got the hots for the new girl!"

Liz bit her lip and glared at her. "I told you not to say that out loud!"

"She probably used the cake story in an attempt to shut her own mouth," Tsubaki sat down next to Soul and smiled. "You should have let her continue."

"You all thought that?" he glared at them.

"Well, you couldn't stop looking at her all through second and third period," Tsubaki pulled her long hair over her shoulder to brush her fingers through it, which she did when she felt awkward.

"Yeah, funny how we had the same first three periods and she always sat near me?" Soul snarled. For some reason, he was pissed that he had to sit through _three_ "new student introductions," and had to hear whistling whenever Maka entered _three_ times. What was so special about her aside from her short skirt anyway?

Patty tilted her head in confusion, "But she sat halfway across the room from you in third period!"

"You're not even in my third period!" Soul snarled, making Patty giggle.

"Black Star told us," Tsubaki said apologetically.

"YAHOO! HELLO COMMONERS! YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY MY PRESENCE!" As if on cue, the blue haired boy who got pelted with erasers in first period jumped onto the bench Soul was sitting on, causing the weight to shift and making him almost fall off.

"Dude!" Soul snarled.

"What?" Black Star stared down at him and a drop of drool that he hadn't bothered to wipe off since the end of fourth period dropped onto Soul.

"OH GOD!" Soul wiped the saliva off his cheek and accidentally flicked it between Liz and Patty. Liz shrieked and glared at Soul, who immediately got kicked in the shin under the table.

"YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH MY CHEEK CELLS! THANK ME!" Black Star laughed and finally sat down.

"God damn," Soul gave Black Star a hard punch in the shoulder. "Why are you spreading rumors?"

Black Star was unaffected by the punch and shrugged. "'Cause it's true."

"Is not!" Soul objected.

Black Star laughed, "YOUR EFFORTS TO LIE TO ME ARE FUTILE!"

Soul rolled his eyes, realizing that it was pointless to argue with Black Star. How come he didn't notice this for the last five years they were friends was a mystery to him.

"Um, Soul?" Soul whirled around to see a girl with short blonde hair hold out an envelope in front of him. "P-please read th-this!" she turned a bright, noticeable red.

Soul took the letter and stared at it for a minute before looking back up at her. "Okay."

She turned an even brighter red and quickly walked back to her own table.

Soul turned around and tossed the letter lightly on the table. He sighed and stirred the coffee he got with his lunch with his silver spoon dully.

Liz grinned, "For all the years I've known you, I've never gotten to see this," she snickered and grabbed the letter.

"Whatever, just be more polite," Soul jerked his head to the girl three tables away, where the girl and her friends were watching them in shock. "Last time, Black Star opened it and read it out loud. The stupid girl was bawling forever."

Liz handed the letter back to Soul and saw that the girl relaxed a little. Then, Soul passed the letter under the table and Liz opened it on the table as if it were some piece of homework she was reading.

Liz brushed her long hair out of her eyes and read the letter just loud enough for her table to hear. They may be popular, but they're not cruel. The cruel and popular people sit two tables to the right. "'Dear Soul, I can't hide it any longer-'"

"Hide?!" Black Star almost burst out in laughter but Patty kicked him in the shin right on time and instead of laughing, he bellowed in pain. No one stared though, it was loud enough in there. One scream was pretty normal.

Liz gave him a warning glare before continuing onto the letter. She put both hands in her lap and jerked her head so that her hair would flip over her shoulder. "Uh… let's see… 'can't hide it any longer…' Oh! 'I love you so much. I really do! I can't help but think of you every day and night-'"

Patty giggled quietly, "Hee hee! She sounds like a stalker~!"

Tsubaki winced, "Patty, be a bit kinder. She had the courage to do this, so we shouldn't make fun of that!"

Soul scoffed, "If she really had courage, then she would just tell me, not send a stupid letter. That's why I never bother reading them." He reached over and tried to steal Liz's brownie, but the back of his hand was quickly slapped. _Hard_.

"SHIT!" he clutched his hand tightly and glared at Liz, who was unaffected and continued.

""I hope you return my feelings. Love, Sally.'" Liz ended the letter and put it back in the envelope.

Black Star raised an eyebrow, "'Sally'? I thought her name was Janet?"

Soul shrugged, "I don't know, I thought her name was Juliette."

Liz rolled her eyes and returned the letter to Soul, who dropped it on top of his tray, which hid the letter nicely with all the napkins and such. He walked over to the trash bins, and set his plates on one section, the tray on another, and threw away the napkins _and_ the letter.

"Soul! That's so mean!" Tsubaki gasped as Soul returned to the seat.

He shrugged, "That's what I do all the time. It doesn't matter to me anyway." The lunch bell rung and a couple people cheered. Thank goodness for being let out early on Fridays.

Everyone climbed out of their seats and headed for the exit. Liz smiled excitedly, "Hey, there's a sale at this one store in the mall and it's Friday, right? So we get to go off campus. Wanna come?"

Tsubaki smiled, "Sure."

Soul shook his head, "Nah, I feel like walkin' alone today at the park."

Patty tilted her head to the side, then turned to Liz. "He's a recluse, isn't he, nee-chan?"

"No, he's just feelin' emo," Liz beckoned to the left fork in the hallway and Tsubaki and Patty followed her. Black Star looked up for a minute, then jumped straight up into the air vent. Nobody stared, they just kept walking.

Soul continued walking through the crowded hallway.

"Umf!" a girl walked into him and rubbed her head. "Sorry about that."

Soul shrugged. "S'okay. Just watch where you're going next time." His eyes widened, realizing that it was Maka, the _only_ female scholarship student he's ever met.

She didn't reply and walked on quickly. Soul stared after her. He's never seen anyone walk so quickly in a while. In fact, not a lot of people in this school are in a rush.

What a strange girl.

--

Maka looked through her shopping list one more time to make sure she had everything before heading off. "Tomatoes, flour, mushrooms…" she murmured to herself. (_**A/N:**_ Just to let you know, it's hella raining where I am. It's really hard and stuff and I hope there isn't a land slide… But luckily, the storm caused a power outage and I got let out of school early! *insert happy dance here* California's bipolar XD) She smiled contently and continued on her way, carrying two shopping bags. "Homemade pasta here I come!" she smiled. The rich-kid school wasn't all bad, aside from the fact that some of the boys she had met were jerks. Just like her father. The only decent ones were the scholarship boys and… Well, for some reason, she'd hate to call him decent.

She didn't even know his name, yet she felt weird around him. But who wouldn't feel weird around white hair and red eyes? But… he wasn't mean. And he didn't try to get her number like all the other guys. But she hated that about men. How they always seemed to charm her and break her heart.

She shook her head furiously. No! Why is she thinking about that? She has pasta to think of! PASTA!!!

"Hey, cutie," she heard the demanding voice behind her and she whirled around. She bit her lip as she saw two tall guys grinning at her. Damn it not again.

They weren't ugly, but they weren't the type of guys you'd wanna get mixed up in.

"You know, we're new in town and we were just wondering if you could show us around?" the other guy smiled and took her wrist.

She tried to pull back her arm but slammed her elbow into a wall. Again?! Really?! "Let me go!" she protested, trying to break free from the grasp as the other guy took her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we just wanna have some fun," they snickered.

She glared furiously at them and dropped her groceries to make it maybe a little easier. She struggled a little, then looked up at them. "Let me go _now_."

They looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at her. One of them put his free hand on the bottom of her shirt and she winced. "C'mon, don't be so difficult."

"What's wrong with you guys? You must be pretty damn desperate to be picking on girls all the time like this. Get a hobby," a familiar voice came from Maka's left side and she turned. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was, but he obviously didn't get a good look at her.

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed and she winced as she felt the grip on her wrist tighten angrily. "Evans..." both guys let go of her and stepped back from them a bit.

"Oh you've heard of me?" he looked up and smirked. "Good, now back off. If she says go away, then go away."

They stepped back a little more then ran for their dear lives.

He sighed and , "They never change, really," he turned to her. "Are you al-" his eyes widened to match hers. "Hey, you're that girl…"

"Hey, you're that guy," she replied, recovering from her shock and picking her groceries back up again.

"A-are you okay?" he said, grabbing another bag for her as she reached for the other one.

"I'm fine," she said, refusing to look him in the eye as she took her bag from him. "You know, you didn't have to help. I could've done it myself."

"Really? It didn't look like it," she felt her face heat up as she almost met his eyes, but she looked away. And she left, without even uttering a thank you.

She blushed furiously and felt herself falter a bit. "N…" she whispered to herself. "Not… Again…" she felt herself loose the feeling in her legs and fall onto the ground.

"Oi!" the white-haired boy rushed over to her and she felt herself drift off.

--

Maka's eyes were suddenly opened and a ray of light shined on her. She rolled over and tried to remember everything that happened yesterday like she did every morning.

But now that she thought of it, she couldn't remember half of last night.

In fact, she couldn't remember if she even went to her room. She sat up and felt the white sheets fall off of her. She was lying on a huge bed and the curtains were open. On the walls were posters of comics and pictures of people she didn't know. This was definitely not her room.

"Up already?" she turned her head to see the white-haired boy looking at her. Shirtless. When he saw her shocked face, he smirked. "Don't worry. You collapsed suddenly and I didn't know where your dorm was so I brought you here. I slept on the couch." He grabbed a T-shirt and slipped it on.

She suddenly felt disappointed, then felt like slapping herself for feeling that way. But she didn't want to look weird.

She got up and looked down at her feet, "Where… are my groceries?"

He straightened down his shirt and walked out to the kitchen of his dorm. When following him out, she wasn't surprised, but happy when she realized that the dorms _did_ have everything. It was just like an apartment, but a little bigger.

"Here," she snapped back to life when he handed her the three bags.

She grabbed the bags and slipped on her shoes. She felt nervous seeing that the mystery boy was watching her. She opened the door and was about to leave.

"By the way," he said and she stopped at the doorway, the door opened slightly, "I'm Soul. Soul Eater Evans."

She turned back and looked him in the eye for the first time. "Maka Albarn." And she left.

--

_**A/N:**_ Wow that was longer than I expected… o.o I guess I'll split this one up into a two-shot (possibly three-shot) because it's long… So I'll update ASAP! I really like writing this one for some reason… And yeah…

Look down there? Do you see it?

It's a button. It's not just any button, it's a green button.

Click it. Now!


	12. Fushigi no Kuni no Maka Albarn

_**A/N:**_ Yoo hoo~ Did you guys miss me? =D Either way, I didn't get that many reviews last chapter… Was it really that bad? D= But I decided for those of you that really didn't like it, I'll stop writing in that fanfic, but I'll start a new fanfic for last chapter as soon as I finish _Of Cats and New Students_. So here's a new chapter! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, Fushigi no Kuni no Alice is also known as _Alice in Wonderland/Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. I started reading a new manga called Heart no Kuni no Alice and I realized that there should be a Soul Eater version! But then I thought "Fushigi no Kuni" sounded better than "in Wonderland" so here's my mixed-up version of _Alice in Wonderland_ (Please note that I never actually read _Alice in Wonderland_ in full and I never finished the Disney movie because I thought it was scary o.o I'm using my sister's book as a reference because she was reading it for her book report anyway XD)

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater _or_ Alice in Wonderland. Lewis Carrol owns Alice in Wonderland, Atsushi Okubo owns Soul Eater.

**Fushigi no Kuni no Maka Albarn**

Maka blinked a couple times, her emerald eyes trying to adjust the bright ray of sunlight that found it's way through a crack in her curtains. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and got up in the zombie way that Soul always told her was creepy—how she lifted her upper body up first then her head snapped to life as if revived. Maka looked at her clock to check the time.

"Ten o'clock?!" she sprung up and swore to herself. She flung her closet open and saw that she couldn't find her usual clothes, but an odd dress. But there's no time to pause. It'll do for now.

She unbuttoned her pajamas and slipped out of them before pulling the sky blue dress over her head. Surprisingly, it was quite comfortable. The skirt went just above her knees and was really easy to move in. But the sleeves were a little strange on her shoulders, but this was something she could easily get over.

She ran out to the kitchen and slung her book bag (prepare the night before) over her shoulder and rushed down the apartment staircase. Today, it was emptier than it has ever been. Actually, it was completely empty. Maka couldn't help but notice that no one had stepped out their doors to grab the daily newspaper. Or that there were no barking noises from the neighborhood dogs that Blair teased every morning. In fact, she couldn't even find Blair, who was always scampering around the building as a cat until noon, when she went to go work at the cabaret.

But there was no time to worry about any of this. She had a perfect attendance record and she was _not_ going to break it.

Eventually, the dark gray pavement came to an end at large black gates. Maka panted, seeing that no one was currently in class, which was odd. What was odder was that they weren't moving. Some people were having silent conversations without moving their lips. Some people were in mid-step and not moving from that point; others in a middle of a fall, but frozen in midair. The only person she saw moving was a head of white hair that was going nonchalantly through the crowd.

"SOUL!" Maka ran up closer to him. She is going to _kill_ him when she finds out why he didn't wake her up that morning. Actually, screw that, she's going to _kill him_.

The white-haired boy stopped and turned his head. Maka froze instantly.

Bunny ears. A strange, large, gold clock tucked under his hoodie. _Bunny ears_. _BUNNY EARS!!!_

Soul took a swift look at his clock then his eyes widened. "Shit! Not cool, I'm gonna be late!" He ran toward the building.

"What?! SOUL! WHAT ARE _YOU_ TALKING ABOUT?! YOU MADE ME LATE!" she chased him into the school and around a corner when she saw him disappear through a giant gaping hole in the ground.

She stopped and looked down into the hole. "Soul?!" She bent down and leaned over the hole. "Damn, I can't see the bottom. That's hella deep. Soul?!" she called again, a little more worried.

She moved her hand so that she could take a closer look, but…

"AHHHHH!" Maka fell down and she saw the ceiling of Shibusen get smaller and smaller as she fell and eventually out of sight. Then, she saw light coming in from behind her. Great, here comes the end.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Wah!" she felt a hand on her arm, grasping her tightly, as if protecting her. She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on something. And it wasn't the ground. "Oh my god! Soul, I'm so sorry!" she said, flustered, she quickly jumped off of him and helped him up.

He sighed, "No problem." He took a quick glance and gritted his teeth. "Not cool," he ran again.

"Soul!" Maka watched as he ran and sighed. There's no point in chasing after him. She looked up. Nope, no little hole. She was trapped in a room. And not just any room, she was in the Half-moon class' classroom, but the door?

She walked over to where the door usually was and saw a puny little door that was about as tall as half her shin. She crouched down and opened it. But what was the use if she couldn't go through?

She sighed and got back up and turned around. Resting on, supposedly, Stein's desk was a little flask that had a little sticky note attached to it.

_**Drink me!**_

"Oh hell no!" she sneered at the bottle. "Who do you take me for? An idiot?"

_**Please?**_

Maka picked up the flask and looked straight at the sticky note as if it were eyes. "_No_."

_**='(**_

Maka stared at it for a moment then tore the sticky note off and took a sip.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad," Maka said this too soon. About five seconds later, she started to shrink.

"Ugh!" Maka crossed her arms angrily. "How the hell is this—," Maka paused, then took a look at the tiny door and ran outside.

She looked to her side, now where was-

Her eyes widened. There was green grass all around her; a couple of trees and some cute white houses. From where she could see, the road split three ways and she would have no idea where to go.

Either way, this isn't Death City.

She walked along the road, passing the identical houses and down to the fork.

"Ugh, this is hopeless," she leaned against the street lamp and sighed.

"Is it something I could help with?"

Maka jumped and looked around. What? She was pretty sure that it's empty…

"Up here!"

Maka tilted her head upward to see a cat waving her tail at her. "Hi!"

"Blair?!" Maka was surprised not only because she didn't have a witch hat on, but also because she seemed so innocent and not… you know…

"'Blair?'" the cat tilted her head to the side in a confused manner. Maka's eyes widened as she started to disappear. "'Blair?' No, I'm the Cheshire Cat."

"What?" Maka watched as the last of her started to fade away. "Blair?"

"Over here," Maka turned around and behind her was human Blair with her cat ears. She wore a purple striped dress and had some strange mittens and a purple/pink striped tail. "And I told you, I'm the Cheshire Cat, not 'Blair.'"

Maka tilted her head and put her hands on her hip. "But… You look just like Blair."

The "Cheshire Cat" shrugged, and spun around. She began to fade slowly again. "Maybe…"

Maka spun around and saw the cat grooming herself on the porch of someone's house. "This 'Blair' is the one who looks just like me?"

Maka stared. "I just said that." Maka shook her head. "Either way, do you know which way to go?"

"It depends," Blair said, she faded again and the human Blair appeared sitting, on top of the lamp in her human form, "on where you want to go."

"Home," Maka stated simply.

"Oh, but you can't go home," Blair started to disappear more slowly this time. "You must… See the queen."

"Okay, then how do I get to the queen?" Maka asked as Blair disappeared completely. She waited for an answer, whirling around, looking for Blair. "Bl-Cheshire?"

There was no response. Maka sighed and decided to pick the road on her own, using the best method she could.

"Eenie-meenie-minie-mo," Maka counted off the streets with her fingers and ended up with the road straight ahead.

Here goes nothing

--

Maka grit her teeth, and pushed the large blue leaf out of her way, stepping over several small plants. "I knew I should have gone left." Maka coughed as a puff of gray smoke flew into her face.

"Who are you?" the voice rang farmiliarly as Maka waved away the smoke and looked up. Her eyes widened and she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Stein-hakase?"

"No, I'm the caterpillar." Indeed he was. He was Stein in a green caterpillar suit resting above a mushroom that towered of Maka since she was so small. He took a puff at his cigarette than put it out on the little ash tray next to him before taking another cigarette.

"…Right," Maka began to walk away. She needed to get back home. There's no time for this shit.

"No! Wait, I need to tell you something!"

Maka looked over her shoulder and crossed her arms, "Yes?"

"Open your eyes and look at everything and everyone closely," Stein went back to smoking and blew a smoke cloud at her.

She waved it away. "Is that all?"

"Yep," he blew a smoke cloud again in the air.

"Bye, Stein-hakase," she said dully before walking out. She felt oddly proud as she stepped and hadn't looked where she was going. Big mistake Maka.

"WHAT IS A HUGE LAKE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST?!" Maka said, lifting herself up from the deep water and wringing out her hair. After a few seconds, she realized how stupid that question was: It's a forest, of course there's a lake. …Right?

"You've cried a lot, haven't you?" Stein the Caterpillar said as he put out his cigarette and pulled out, yet, another one.

Maka stopped wringing out her hair and sat down on her knees. She put her hands in her lap and looked out to the deep lake. Then, she turned back to Stein. "Why would you ask that?"

But he was gone.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "How the hell am I gonna get past this lake?" she asked herself. Then, she turned back at the mushroom and saw a cupcake resting on top. Maka licked her lips. It tempted her so much since she hadn't eaten breakfast.

She looked both ways, as if she were crossing a street, and then grabbed the cupcake. On top of it was red frosting that looked like a kishin soul. "Well, I've always wondered what it tastes like," she muttered to herself and took a bite.

--

Wow, who knew eating a cupcake would lead to a group of ducks lining up across the lake for you to cross? And Soul always told her that cupcakes were evil and would make her fat. Yeah, right.

Okay, maybe she said that to herself. But know one knows.

Or knew.

Once she stepped off the last duck (she made sure to apologize every time she stepped on one, but they didn't care. They were purple. If you were purple, would you care?) she landed softly on the grass and sighed. This had been one odd day. She couldn't wait to get out. But what had Stein meant?

"Nee-chan! Look!" Maka lit up at the familiar voice and gasped in shock. Liz and Patty stood infront of her in two blue and white striped tops and bright red skirts. She realized that Liz and Patty would _never_ wear these in real life.

Stupid day isn't it?

"Liz, Patty?" Maka sighed, "Can you guys tell me how to get to the queen?"

"'Liz?' 'Patty?'" Liz repeated. The sisters looked up at each other and back down at Maka. "No, I'm Tweedle-dee, and my sister is Tweedle-dum."

Patty grinned at her childishly, "It's nice ta meetcha!"

"Yeah, can you just tell me where to go?" Maka said impatiently, tapping her foot.

Liz smirked at her, "Well, I was going to, but since you're so impatient, _you_ have to get these three questions right before we tell you."

Maka facepalmed. She heard Liz and Patty tell her before to be patient time and time again. Why does she never listen to anyone?

Patty giggled and jumped up onto a big mushroom nearby. "Number one!" she leaped up into the air and grabbed the tree branch on top of her. She swung back and forth with glee. "True or False? We are currently helping someone admit their feelings to one of our friends."

Maka paused for a minute. She remembered Liz giving Ox advice with Kim, but she was so sure that Liz had quit that job. But just to be safe… "True?"

Liz pulled out a gun from out of know where and shot it up in the air. "Correct!" She leaned on the tree Patty was swinging on. "Next question?"

Patty let go of the tree and landed a bit too softly on the ground. "True or False? Someone has a crush on you."

Maka tilted her head to the side. "Erm. I don't know… True?"

Patty pulled out a gun to match Liz's. "_Ding!_ Good job!" She pulled the trigger and a loud bang went through the air.

"Last question!" Liz said, She smirked. "You are oblivious to hints and cannot realize something even if we show you exactly what it is. True or False?"

Maka couldn't quite understand Liz's wording for this question, but she always had a habit of saying things in a strange way. After a while, it came simple. Maka is dense. True or False?

"False!" Maka said. She is so not dense!

Patty giggled. "Bzzt! Wrong!" The Thompson sisters aimed their guns at her and smiled devilishly. It was as if they were reliving their days on the streets.

She felt a moment of panic when she saw them pull the trigger, but all that came was a cloud of smoke.

She coughed and cleared away the smoke like she did with Stein's cigarette smoke. But they had disappeared.

"AHHHHH!" Maka pulled on her pigtails, but kept walking. This was gonna be a long day.

--

"…Tea," Maka said shortly.

"Yes, tea," Tsubaki smiled at her softly, tilting her head to the side and her long ponytail swaying. Strangely, she had white bunny ears, not much different from Soul's, sticking out from the top of her head. With one quick motion, Tsubaki poured her a cup of green tea and then took a knife and sliced the cup in half. Surprisingly, the tea didn't spill out and was still intact. "Half a cup for you, half a cup for me." Tsubaki took a sip and smiled contently.

Maka stared at the cup in awe. "B-but that's illogical! The tea should have spilled!"

"You can't always think about if everything is 'logical' or 'illogical,'" Maka jumped when she heard Kid's voice and saw him, wearing a strange, but symmetrical outfit, complete with a top hat that covered his eyes. He lifted the rim of the hat up a bit so he could meet her eyes. "When life comes and surprises you, sometimes you don't need to think about it so much."

"Kid?!"

"No, I'm the Mad Hatter," he said. Suddenly, he froze, "Th-the tablecloth is a centimeter too much toward the left!"

Tsubaki quickly jumped up and pulled it so that it would be perfectly even. Kid sighed in relief.

Maka rolled her eyes, "So much for not thinking about things too much," Maka crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Do you know how to get to the Queen's palace?"

Right at this moment, a grandfather clock appeared right beside her and chimed loudly. She screamed and fell down in surprise.

Tsubaki put down her cup gently, her eyes closed and calm. Kid held his cup to his lip, one eye open, staring at the clock. He put his cup back down. "It's time. The queen… Has chosen to execute the White Rabbit."

"The White Rabbit?" Maka stared questioningly at them, fearing the answer.

"You haven't met him?" Tsubaki finally opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "But surely it must have been him who brought you into this world. This is why the queen wants to execute him. He has been bringing too many new people into Wonderland. He… is a tall boy. White hair, and rabbit ears? Red eyes?"

"You mean _Soul?!_" Maka slammed her hands down on the table in surprise. Oddly, Tsubaki and Kid were not bothered that a teapot or two had wobbled and almost fallen over at the impact. Yet, Kid looked up at her strangely.

"That's quite odd. You've been calling us names that are not really ours. I'm the Mad Hatter, she's the March Hare, and you are-," Kid stopped. "Well, actually we don't know who you are. But how would _you_ like it if we called you someone else?"

"Fine, _sorry_," Maka said impatiently. "Just tell me where I can find the Queen."

"Alright," Kid put his cup down and looked toward the hills.

-One long journey later… Okay, lies, it was actually pretty short-

Maka stomped angrily toward the large pink-and-black-striped double doors that had divided a heart in half at the opening. She put her hands on both of the heart-shaped handles and pushed it open.

"DINOSAURS EXIST!" she yelled. When she realized what she had just said, she face palmed for saying the first thing that came to mind. All heads turned toward her and she felt a slight breeze blow in from behind her.

"Awkward octopus…" another familiar voice sounded, but Maka couldn't quite put her finger on who it was.

As she heard the doors slowly creak as they closed, she took in a deep breath. "You can't just execute him!"

"Why not?" Maka looked up to the front of the room where the queen was sitting. Her eyes widened.

"BLACK STAR?!"

"No," In his ninja way, but still in a huge dress and a crown, cape etc, he leaped down to her. "I'm the queen!"

"Pfft," Maka slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Black Star raised an eyebrow.

Maka's eyes widened as her hand moved from her mouth and she let out a laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! BLACK STAR'S THE QUEEN?! HAHAHAHA!"

Black Star sneered at her. "What? I can't be the queen because I'm a man?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she said as she calmed down, still in fits of laughter.

"You are the only one who doesn't fear my awesomeness," he growled.

"You have always been an egoistic person, Black Star," Maka shrugged.

"_Black Star?_ NO!" Maka, for once, flinched at the sudden loudness of his voice. "I am the QUEEN! Don't you _dare_ mock me!"

"S-sorry," Maka squeaked, unable to understand why, for a moment, she was afraid of Black Star. "B-but you can't just execute someone!" Maka managed to regain her courage after a while.

"Really?" Black Star raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really!" she said firmly.

-_Five minutes later-_

"WHY AM I ON TRIAL, TOO?!" Maka complained loudly.

Soul growled at her, but didn't look that intimidating in his rabbit ears. "You didn't have to defend me. You could have gotten out."

"How?" Maka growled back. "I heard that the only way to get back was to ask the queen."

"If you didn't challenge him, then he would've let you out," Soul said.

"Well, I can't just let you sit here and die, can I?" Maka argued. "Besides, why'd you have to bring me here?"

"Why'd you have to come and save me?"

"…That's not fair, I asked first."

"SILENCE!"

Soul and Maka straightened up immediately. "Yes, sir!" Soul said obediently, but obviously not enjoying his obedience-ness.

"Yes, ma'am!" Maka covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"_WHAT?!"_

"I meant 'sir!'" Maka said quickly.

Black Star forgave her mistake and glared at the two of them, then rested his eyes firmly on Maka.

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and started twiddling with her thumbs. "Y-yeah?"

"Why did you come and save this fool?"

"Well," Maka said hesitantly. "I… uh…" Maka felt stupid as she looked at Black Star. "Erm… I-"

"Why did you want to save him?" Maka heard Blair's voice behind her and, sure enough, Blair was standing behind her.

"Why?" two sychronized voices chimed. She turned to her left and saw Liz and Patty standing back to back, facing her.

"Why?" Kid appeared to her right with Tsubaki, who walked up to her calmly.

"Is it really a mystery to you?" Tsubaki asked soothingly.

Maka's eyes widened and she looked at everyone in confusion. Her eyes rested on Soul, who looked at her with the same questioning look she gave him. "I-I-"

"GOD DAMN IT MAKA!" Black Star shouted. "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU ARE THE DENSEST PERSON ALIVE!"

"H-huh?" Maka asked, astonished, as she took a step back.

"Nice job, Black Star! You ruined our cover!" Liz growled. "It was going so well!"

"I warned you that Black Star shouldn't be the Queen," Kid sighed. He proceeded to cross his arms and look to the left and right of the room. "At least this hall is symmetrical."

"Hee hee! Bang-bang-bang-bang!" Patty squealed as she started shooting at random areas.

"PATTY!" Kid panicked. "YOU'RE RUINING ITS BEAUTY!" To this, Patty ignored him and continued to shoot around.

Maka, who was still in slight shock, felt Tsubaki tap her shoulder lightly. "Maka-chan." Tsubaki pointed behind her and Maka turned around to see a rather flustered Soul fidgeting with his rabbit ears. He finally got them off and dropped them onto the floor.

The next minute seemed to go really slowly to Maka. She noticed everyone slowly settle down and turn toward them. Her heart skipped a beat as Tsubaki walked away and she felt even more nervous as the ears made a "clank!" on the tile.

"Maka," Soul said, approaching her. "I love you."

At that moment, Maka felt like all the feeling had gone out of her legs and her eye lids began to droop and the next thing she knew, she was falling…

But she never hit the ground.

In fact, when she opened her eyes again, she found herself on the couch, her head resting on Soul's shoulder. The room was dark, but the glaring light of the TV allowed her to see.

What were they watching anyway? Maka stared at the TV screen blankly and watched as a little blonde girl in a blue dress that she had worn in her dream fell down the rabbit hole.

Alice in Wonderland? Oh…

Maka then blushed a bright red as she remembered the very last part of her dream. And she felt so… happy…

Happy was a strange word for it though, more like relieved… Relieved that she could finally hear this. As if she'd been worrying about this forever and she was so happy to hear it.

A smile came to her face as she watched Alice wake continue to fall. Soul was breathing slowly and Maka was sure he was asleep. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed.

"I love you, Soul," she breathed.

"Really?" he asked. Maka took a moment of panic as she realized that he was awake, but maybe…

"Yes."

He returned her hug warmly. "I love you, too."

--

_**A/N:**_ OMG FLUFFY AND LONG AND WEIRD! I am so sorry! It's nothing like Alice in Wonderland is it? I just kind of edited it in my own way so that it turned out like that… I'm sorry…

So yeah, like I said, last chapter was like a preview of a new fanfic that I'll start eventually… So bare with me… DX

So review please? I'll give you Soul's hoodie!

Soul; What the- HEY!

Me: NEVARRR! *runs away*

Soul:… Just review…


	13. Love Really IS a Rollercoaster

_**A/N:**_ So… I had this idea and even though this fic isn't high on my priority list (I am so sorry DX) I just had to update like, NOW! I really didn't want to forget this idea so here it is X3 Oh, and just to warn you guys, I actually am not a big fan of Twilight :/ So any anti-Twilight references are NOT made to offend Twilight fans! So yeah =3

**Short and Sweet Summary:** So! You thought that Maka and Soul met when Soul was playing piano in the music room? WRONG!

**Pairings:** Give your best guess =3

**DISCLAIMER:** RAWR!!!!!!!

**Love Really IS a Rollercoaster**

It was one of those common bright and sunny days in Death City. All was right and perfect. Or, it seemed so if you were outside of Maka and Soul's apartment. In fact, in Maka and Soul's apartment, everything was downright… Well… See for yourself:

In the middle of the living room Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were on the ground. They were all surrounding a large blank poster. The only person who looked rather happy at that moment was Maka, who was giggling on the phone. Liz, Patty, and even Tsubaki (who was rarely ever impatient) were all looking rather annoyed. You'd think they'd be happy after two years and three months of scheming and missions related to Soul and Maka's love life. Actually, they were for the first two months. That is, until they realized what it took for Soul to finally realize that Maka was the most important thing in his somewhat dull life:

She wore a "Real Vampires Don't Sparkle" T-shirt while watching New Moon and smiled every rime she received a vicious glare from a fangirl

She answered in the lowest voice she could make to the big guy attempting to hit on her

She suggested making a blanket fort with Soul when they got back to the apartment.

After that, he just proposed to her. _Literally_. Like, got down on his knees and took her hand and everything. She, obviously, accepted.

Actually, there's _one_ more thing that ticked them off about Soul and Maka's dating. I mean, they were definitely happy for them, but…

"No, _you're_ the cutest!" Maka cooed into the phone. She paused, a smile still glued onto her face. "No _you!"_ Pause. "No,_**you!**_"

"MAKA!" Liz finally said. "We have a project to work on!" Tsubaki wasn't surprised that Liz was the one trying to keep Maka on task when it was always the opposite. It's been like that ever since Soul and Maka started dating (FYI, they've been dating for three months now).

Maka pouted at Liz before realizing she was dead serious. "Soul? I gotta go," there was that pause again, then Maka's lips curved into a smile again. "No. You hang up first," Maka said playfully. "No, _you!_"

"No, _me!_" Liz grabbed the phone and pressed the off button before chucking it onto the couch irritably.

"Hey!" Maka growled.

"Maka, we have _three_," Liz said as Patty angrily held up three fingers ("Count 'em! _Three!)_, "days to finish this shinigami-forsaken project about the insides of a panda! We could have finished this long ago if you didn't get so side-tracked talking to Soul _every. Thirty. Minutes_."

Maka realized what Liz meant and automatically felt guilty. Liz, seeing the look on Maka's face, also felt guilty. She was just a hopeless lover. It wasn't her fault.

"You know, Maka," Tsubaki started, her voice sounding oddly cheerful and a bit forced. "You've never told us how you met Soul."

"Don't be stupid," Liz said. "She met him through music, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Tsubaki said, looking rather disappointed. She actually liked hearing stories, even if they had a project to finish.

"Actually," Maka giggled a bit, "we didn't actually meet when he was playing piano. He just thought that it would be less embarassing as how we _actually_ met. We just became partners then."

Liz's eyes widened and she had a grin that could match Death City's famous moon. "Soul? Embarassing? This I wanna hear. The project could wait."

Patty giggled as Liz added the last statement and turned her head toward Maka, showing that she was listening as well. Tsubaki gave Maka an encouraging smile that read "Well? What's the story?" Maka laughed at their sudden change in attitude toward her love life.

"Well…" Maka began.

-_WAIT! BEFORE WE START THIS FLASHBACK!-_

"No, you're the cutest!" Soul said playfully into his cell phone. Black Star was pounding his head repeatedly on the ground and Kid, for the first time ever, wasn't even bothering to tell Black Star that eh was making the floor asymmetrical and was just flipping through channels on the TV for a show loud enough and annoying enough to block out Soul's flirting. "No, _you_ are!" Black Star glared at the cell phone as if it was some evil trying to plot their downfall. "No, you-"

"SOUL! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, COMMAND YOU TO STOP SO WE CAN WATCH HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 LIKE MEN!"

Soul went silent at the irony of Black Star's statement, then perked back up as Maka's voice came back on. "It's okay," he said. "I gotta go, too, bye…" He paused, then a smile came back to his face. "Hang up already! No, _you_ _hang up first!_" He paused and frowned. "Hello?"

Black Star laughed, "HA! She _did_ hang up first!"

Kid couldn't help but chuckle at this statement. He then pressed play and watched as High School Musical 3 started playing.

Soul frowned and Black Star gave him a hard slap on the back. "SOUL! DON'T BE SAD! TAKE ADVICE FROM ME! WHO SLEPT WITH ONE MILLION WOMEN-"

"Your hands don't count, Black Star," Soul smirked.

Black Star turned a bright red and turned toward the TV. "Haha… They're… singing…"

-_Okay, __**now**__the flashback!-_

"Mama," Maka narrowed her eyes as two younger children ran past her. "_Why_, may I ask, are we meeting a possible partner choice at the amusement park? I can't read here!"

"Eh?! B-but I like amusement parks," Maka's mother pouted childishly. "Plus, you didn't bring a book!"

"True," Maka sighed. She looked back and forth to see if anyone was approaching her. No one did so. However, she _did_ notice one rollercoaster that looked _awesome_. "Mom… Since he's not here yet…" Maka jutted her thumb to the rollercoaster and Kami laughed.

"Sure."

Maka eagerly ran out to the entrance and walked past people, trying to get in line for the ride. When she finally got to the end of the line, she had to wait… And wait… And, being the impatient person she was, got tired of waiting, but she wasn't willing to cut.

After what seemed like a long while (actually, it was only ten minutes), she finally got the beginning of the line. Her excitement stirred as the rollercoaster pulled up infront of her and…

"'Scuse me," a white-haired boy who had been pushing his way up toward the front hand just cut infront of her.

"Hey!" she growled at him as the person who was originally infront of him boarded the ride. The white-haired boy stopped and turned, looking rather annoyed. "What the hell are _you_ looking annoyed for? I've been waiting here first! Get in line!"

"Look," he said impatiently. "I don't have time to wait right now, I have something to do."

"So do I!" she squeaked angrily.

"Then why aren't you doing it?" his voice had a hint of playfulness that pissed Maka off even more,

"Why aren't _you?_" Maka sneered irritably.

"Just get on the ride already!" the person behind her growled.

"Yeah! Just rock-paper-scissors it out or something!" another person agreed. Suddenly, the whole crowd started yelling at them and they glared at each other. Without another word, they put they're hands out in a fist.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" they chanted. The white-haired boy pulled out a rock and Maka pulled out paper.

"Three times!" he said. The crowd, who was previously looking irritated, started to look rather interested in this argument.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" Maka: 2 Mystery dude: 0

"Rock-paper-scissors!" Maka: 2 White-hair guy: 1

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" Maka: 3 Red-eyes: 1

"HA! WHAT NOW!" Maka stuck her tongue out rather childishly at Soul before getting into the cart. The person who was supposed to be sitting next to her was laughing extremely hard.

Much to her dismay, he got out saying "This should be interesting."

"HA! _WHAT_ NOW?!" the boy grinned as he got into the seat next to Maka, feeling as though he won. Then, he frowned as the amusement park worker checked his seatbelt. "Oops…"

The "audience" laughed hysterically at this as the ride started.

As the rollercoaster made its long, suspenseful climb up the steep track, Maka and Soul were no longer paying attention to the ride. They just turned away from each other with their arms crossed as if they couldn't care less.

"I loathe you," Maka said through gritted teeth as the rollercoaster reached the top of the track.

"Same he-"

He was interrupted by a small group of screams, one of them Maka's. They had fallen for the fake drop trick. The white-haired boy laughed his heart out at this. "WHAT THE HELL?! How uncool!" he laughed and Maka gave him her death glare, which didn't seem to affect him. "HAHAHAHA- OH SHIT!!!" He screamed like a little five-year-old girl the rest of the way down. Maka screamed as well, but less high-pitched. They reached a loop and Maka held onto the saftey bar tighter. After a series of drops, loops, and spins, they finally slowed down to a stop. Maka opened her eyes and felt arms around her.

"…Hey, weird guy. Let go."

"Oh, um," he coughed and let go of her, blushing furiously. "Th-that was nothin'! You were screaming so uncooly."

"I think you confused your scream for mine," she said, sounding kind but not feeling that kindness at all. "I don't scream like five-year-olds who had went on the merry-go-round for the first time by themselves."

He snarled at Maka, who just got out of the rollercoaster when it stopped and left. Besides, by now, her mother should've found her possible partner.

She walked through the gates to see Kami talking to a woman. This woman was rather young looking and had perfect, fluffy blonde hair and bright red eyes. She found the red eyes part rather odd, yet familiar. On the woman's head, a pair of sunglasses sat perfectly on top of her head.

Maka approached her mother who noticed her immediately.

"Maka! This is Mrs. Lillian Evans," Kami smiled, pleased as Maka turned around and smiled.

"H-hello, it's nice to meet you," Maka said, feeling nervous.

"Hello, Maka Albarn," she gave her a small smile. Maka felt a sudden chill. This woman wasn't as friendly as her mother, she was more business like and the way her eyebrows were positioned gave Maka the impression that she was also rather impatient. Mrs. Lillian Evans turned. "Oh, there would be my son."

Maka turned and her eyes widened when she saw the white haired boy walking toward them. His eyes imitated hers and he pointed accusingly at her when he came closer. "_You!"_

"Salem, that's no way to address someone," Mrs. Lillian Evans said sternly.

Maka almost laughed at his name, but she didn't want to sound rude. Wait, too late for that… But still! It's not his fault his name is weird and sort of feminine! She covered her mouth and her cheeks puffed up as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Salem" glared at her, knowing exactly what she was laughing at. "Salem Evans, nice to meet you."

"M-Maka Albarn," she managed to introduce herself without laughing, but there was still a huge smile on her face. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which he took and squeezed, trying to kill her hand like guys do in a handshake. Maka, however, had Black Star as an old friend. She was perfectly used to this. She squeezed back as hard as she could and he winced in pain, immediately letting go and rubbing his hand furiously. Their parents didn't seem to notice and had already started walking away, discussing things. They both took one look at each other and, without another word, raced to their parents.

--

Maka and "Salem" stared at each other intently as their parents sat at a separate table next to them, talking about the future of their children. People passing by immediately assumed the two were having a staring contest. They were actually right.

"Ugh," Maka wiped her eyes and Salem grinned in triumph. "I can totally beat you in arm wrestling though!"

"HA!" Salem looked very confident as he placed his elbow on the cold stone table. "You're on!"

Maka took his hand and they immediately started wrestling. At first, they were completely still, but their faces red. Then, Maka gained enough strength to push his arm down.

_BAM!_ And it was all over.

"HA!" Maka stuffed a french fry in her mouth. Salem growled at her and shoved a cookie into his mouth as they had a staring contest rematch.

"Awww!" Kami had suddenly looked over and cooed. "How cute!"

"What's so cute?' Maka asked, looking away from Salem. She inserted another fry into her mouth as her mother suddenly pulled out a camera.

"Say 'cheese'!"

Maka and Salem took one look at each other, then posed. What's there to say? They're camera hogs.

"So," Mrs. Lillian Evans pulled Kami back into the conversation. "What do you think?"

"Well," Kami thought. "It looks like everythings in order, but we may have to think about it for a day or two."

"Alright," Mrs. Lillian Evans started to get up and conjured two elegant envelopes from her purse. "In two days, we will be having a formal party to view my childrens' musical techniques. Please attend and tell us your decision there."

"Okay," Kami took the envelopes and put them in her own purse. "I'll see you there."

"Right then," Mrs. Lillian Evans stood up and began to leave. "Salem?"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and followed after his mom. He stopped and looked back for a slight moment, then left.

--

"…Wow…" This was all Maka could say as she reached the Evans Manor. It was so… big is _really_ an underexaggeration. She watched as all the other people in the formal wear went through the extremely large double-doors and immediately felt unwanted.

"Let's go," Kami said eagerly, ushering Maka inside. Maka reluctantly climbed up the marble steps toward the doors. They were almost immediately greeted by Mrs. Lillian Evans as they came through.

"Hello, Kami, Maka," she said in her business-like tone.

"H-hello, Mrs. Lillian Evans," Maka said her name in full. She had always seemed to be like the type of person who wants their name like that.

"Please, just call me Lillian," she said, her voice still very formal. "Salem should be in the basement with all the other children. Kami, would you like a drink?"

"Sure!" Kami agreed and waved to Maka, who was looking around for the basement.

"Uh… Let's see…" Maka looked around frantically, trying not to look like an idiot. She walked around a bit… then tripped into a large square hole.

How she didn't notice this before was beyond her.

She slowly stood up and dusted off her orange and white dress that Tsubaki had told her made her look like Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. Her mother (and just about everyone else she knew) that this was adorable and made her wear it. Besides, she didn't have any other dresses.

Either way, when she got down those stupid stairs, she walked into a large room and saw a bar and a bunch of people (her age and younger) hanging out there. There was also a TV set up so that the little kids could play Super Mario Kart (which they were),

"Hey! Albarn!" she turned to see the white-haired, red-eyed boy smirking at her at the bar. Another girl, who looked rather pissed was glaring at her intently.

"What, _Evans?_" Maka sneered at him, but walked over, happy that she was being included.

"I've been 'training'! I will-"

"Hold it," the girl had a smug look on her face and her lips curved into a cruel smile. "Who are you? And what kind of dress is that? It makes you look look like a fairy princess." She gave a nasally laugh and flipped her wavy black hair over her shoulder. So much for most stereotypes being wrong.

"Really? It ain't that bad a dress," Salem smirked. "Besides-"

"So, who are you?"

Maka narrowed her eyes, becoming increasingly annoyed with this girl. "Maka Albarn. Upcoming meister in Shibusen."

"Okay," the girl's face was still cruel and she sneered. "I'm Liana, Salem's _fiance_." She emphasized on "fiance" as if Maka was stupid. Maka felt angry at being treated like an idiot. Her expression suddenly changed and she had a smitten, almost completely "in-love" look as she turned to Salem. She ran around the counter and clung onto his arm as if he was her possession.

"Salem~" she said in the most seductive voice a fourteen-year-old could pull off. "I'm bored~"

Maka couldn't help but notice that Salem also looked pretty annoyed with Liana. "Later. Right now," he put his elbow on the counter and grinned, "I'm gonna take my arm wrestling title back."

Maka matched his grin and put her elbow on the table as well. "It's on."

It wasn't even a challenge, she won.

"Dammit!" Salem said, looking annoyed.

"Wow, that just goes to show just how manly you are," Liana let out another annoying laugh and Maka rolled her eyes. She wasn't to be distraught by insults.

"Right," Maka got up and left. This dress was making her feel more uncomfortable than Liana.

"Wait, Alba-"

Maka ignored him and headed up to the bathroom. Her mother didn't know this, but she had her comfortable clothes right under her dress. She just rolled up the sleeves of her coat so that they didn't show. When she had found the bathroom (it actually wasn't that hard to find it: There was a huge 'bathroom' sign over a small door. Probably the smallest door in the house) she stripped off her dress as fast as she could and rolled down the sleeves of her skirt. She wanted a weapon, but this was _not_ worth it. She couldn't take a second longer of this stupid, posh behavior. She always left in the middle of parties without her mother knowing. She doesn't mind. That's what her dictionary was for.

She unlocked the door and slowly opened it to make sure she wasn't spotted. When she was sure nobody cared, she stepped out.

"BOO!"

"MAKA CHOP!" she pulled out her dictionary and its spine met the victim's head. She relaxed when she realized who it was. "Oh, Salem, it's just you."

Salem seemed to wince (a second time) at his name. "Don't call me that. I hate that name."

"Then what do you want me to call you? _Evans?_ That hardly suits you," Maka said, finally removing the dictionary from the poor boy's head.

"Nah, everyone calls me Soul Eater. Soul, for short," he grinned widely, his sharp shark teeth showing.

"Soul? Okay," Maka agreed. This seemed to suit the odd boy better than "Salem Evans." Maka brushed off her plaid red skirt and ran a hand through her right pigtail. "Either way, Soul, it's been nice knowing you, but I'm really not interested in these fancy parties. Sorry, but I'm outta here." Maka wanted to make a cool exit and see the boy look rather disappointed, but show her the way out. She was rather surprised when she saw his wide grin become even wider.

"I'm glad we agree on something. I hate these parties, too," Soul smirked. He took her wrist and pulled her toward the back of the manor.

"W-wait, Soul! Where are we-" Maka stopped when she saw Soul put a finger to his lips and look around cautiously. No one was watching or paying attention. Then, Maka heard Lisana's annoying voice calling for him.

Soul suddenly had another annoyed look on his face and he pulled open the french doors that lead to the backyard. "Let's go!" He pulled her out and closed the doors behind her.

She wordlessly followed his every step through the humungous garden to a large, worn-out shed (or a small garage, she couldn't really tell) that didn't look like it belonged here at all.

"Wait, here," Soul opened the door and went inside. She watched the entrance for a minute, a bit curious, when Soul finally stuck his head out again. "Okay, all clear."

She eagerly stepped in and had a red motorcycle helmet thrown at her. She caught it and stared at it for a minute before looking up to see Soul already on an orange motorcycle. "What are you waiting for?" he called to her, smirking. "Are you coming or not?" With only a second of hesitation, she put the red helmet on her and jumped on. She wrapped her arms around Soul's waist and watched as a garage door that she hadn't seen before rose to reveal the night scenery outside of Evans Manor.

"Okay, hold on tight," he said and they roared off into the distance.

--

"We're here," Maka finally opened her eyes, which she hadn't done the whole ride (she didn't want to get dirt in her eyes and she wanted to enjoy the sensation of riding on a motorcycle for the first time) and loosened her grip on Soul's waist. She became quite curious when she saw a large theater looming. She searched it for a sign: _Evans Concert Hall_.

"A concert hall?" she said for the first time since he lead her out of the house. "Why are we here?"

"I wanna show you something," he grinned, but not a pointed smirk that he always has, a nice, childish smile.

Maka raised an eyebrow, but followed him into the hall. It was empty, considering it was about ten p.m.

"Where's the light…?" she heard him mutter throughout the darkness. "Tiny-tits, help me find the light switch… It should be here somewhere."

Maka was a bit alarmed at this nickname, but started to put her hands on the wall and look for the switch.

Then, she remembered she had a cellphone. She whipped it out and turned it on to get a light.

"…Oh yeah," Soul seemed to sound rather embarrassed that he hadn't thought of this. Maka shined the light over the wall and they eventually found the light switch. Soul turned it on and only a few lights near the stage came on. They shone brilliantly onto a black grand piano. Maka, for the first time, was very interested in a piano.

"Come on," Soul beckoned to her eagerly. She tilted her head to the side, but followed him toward the stage. "I want you to hear this," Soul said as they reached the piano.

She watched as he sat down on the bench and placed his fingers on the keys-

--

"And then?" Patty asked eagerly as if she was still a preschooler listening to storytime.

"Not today, Patty," Liz said, looking rather pleased at this interesting, yet sweet story. (She has always been a fan of shoujo manga. She just refuses to admit it.) Liz looked at the clock and frowned. "Shit, it _is_ getting late," she turned to Maka and got up, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Maka, but we gotta go before Kid has another 'food symmetry' crisis and goes hungry." Patty followed her sisters movements and they walked toward the door. "See you tommorow!"

"Bye," Maka waved, also getting up.

"I better go to, Black Star will be worried," Tsubaki said. She walked toward the large window and pulled it open. "Bye!" she then jumped down from the window with her ninja-skills and Maka closed the window behind her. She then stretched her arms before remembering the picture that her mother took that day. It sat right above the couch, small and almost unnoticeable. Soul had his pointed grin shining and Maka had half a fry sticking out of her mouth. Maka proceeded to remove the picture from the wall and stare at it, feeling rather nostalgic.

--

Maka smiled as she heard the soft tune play. She recognized this song from some show she had been watching the other day, but Soul's music had started to make a mark on—no, not her heart. Too cheesy—her soul. Still cheesy, but it's more accurate anyway. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back:

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou_ (Why, oh why do I love you so much?)

_Konna ni namida afureteru_ (My tears overflow this much)

Maka sang the rest of the song, feeling peaceful and separate from all that has happened with the pressure of finding a partner and everything. When the song came to an end, Maka began to wonder why he would play that song. Just as she was about to ask, Soul turned around to look at her.

"You…" he said.

"What?"

"You can't sing," he smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" Maka blushed. "Either way, why would _you_ play that song?"

Soul looked up at the high ceiling. "Dunno, I… That song just suddenly came to mind. It was as if… Someone was thinking of it and sent their message to me…"

Maka smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Soul. I'm Maka, meister at Shibusen."

Soul seemed to stare at her with a confused expression before smiling back at her. He reached her hand out to take hers. "Soul Eater Evans. I look forward to working with ya."

-_*sniff* SO BEAUTIFUL!!! Nah jk XP_-

Maka smiled at the memory, but her smile quickly faded as she heard the door open.

"I'm home," Soul called.

Maka turned and hid the picture behind her back. "Hey, Soul, whatever happened to your fiance? Liana?"

Soul seemed to ponder about the name for a minute, before a light bulb turned on over his head (almost literally. The lamp flickered for a minute). "Oh, her. I broke off the engagement a long time ago, didn't I ever tell you that?"

"Oh," Maka couldn't help but feel relieved. She then put the picture back on the wall and noticed that Soul's lips curved into the smile when he got a good look at the picture. "By the way," she smirked at him. "I'm _so_ good at singing."

"Lies!" Soul laughed and walked toward her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Am too!" Maka pouted, holding onto his hands.

"Please," Soul rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Your singing is as uncool as Kid's symmetry OCD, which is pretty uncool."

"Well, at least I still hold the arm wrestling champion title," Maka smirked.

"Oh, it's on!" Soul let go of Maka and had a playful glint in his eye.

"Not today~" Maka said in a sing-song voice as she walked away.

"Your singing still sucks!" Soul called after her. Almost immediately, a highlighter was chucked at his head. Soul caught it and ran after her. "Oh c'mon, Maka! Don't lock our bedroom door!"

"Too late!" there was a click and Soul toward the room, banging on the door.

"You're just scared that I'll beat you once and for all!"

"That's it," Maka said, laughing. "I _was_ going to tell you where I hid your teddy bear, but I changed my mind."

"Not Mr. Beary!" Soul said, suddenly panicked. "I'm sorry, Maka! I love you, just tell me where Mr. Beary is!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"You missed your chance!" Maka laughed.

"Aww," Soul groaned, putting his hand behind his head. "Totally uncool."

_**A/N:**_ So the song that Maka was singing is "Myself" from the anime _Full Moon wo Sagashite_. Full Moon was the first anime I've ever watched (while aware it was an anime) It's a really beautiful song, so check it out X3

Eh, so how was that? I thought I made it a bit dramatic, but ya know me… XP So… right… I just thought of another idea for the next chapter, but I don't know if I should do it right away, or focus on the top stories on my priority list. So here's my idea: Soul wonders what Maka would be like if she was the complete opposite… Then when he wakes up, he's in a different world where EVERYONE is the opposite of how they really were in real life X3 So tell me what you think?

And REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE HUGS FOR THE AUTHOR!


	14. Announcement!

_**ANOUNCEMENT!**_

For those of you who actually follow my fanfics, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving this account and planning on starting fresh at some point. I feel like there's just no motivation with this account and I want to start anew in order to sort things out and move on from past fandoms. Therfore, I will be discontinuing many of the fanfics on here. Sorry

However, if time allows it, I will be continuing some fics such as _Eighth __Time__'__s __a __Charm_ and completely rewriting a fic or two, like _The __Piratical __Adventures __of __Alice __Kirkland_, although it probably won't have the same title anymore.

I hope you guys understand! :) Thanks for the run, I really appreciated it! I might post a link to my new account once I make it, so yeah. It was nice to have you guys reading my stories, and I hope I see some of you on my new account!


End file.
